Seeking What's There
by Kyte-VaNa
Summary: "Here's the deal, you'll help me with my problem and I'll help you with those yokais chasing you" "How can I trust you?" A smirk found its way to the red yokai's face as he looked straight into the knowing human's eyes "You just can"
1. Chapter 1

"COME BACK HERE!"

_'Stay away...'_

He ran as fast as how his legs could take him. He was being chased yet again. And the fact that he was in the so called 'Enchanted Forest' didn't help either. His vision became blurry, his head is now having something called a migraine. The summer heat is catching up to him, and the _Oni _is catching up to him. Why of all places, must their school trip be held in the rumored 'Enchanted Forest'? What has gotten into his teachers' minds? Well, pushing his thoughts aside, Kuroko ran as fast as he could. Completely ignoring the fact that the forest ground is not so smooth and that other students are also having their tour.

"STOP RIGHT THERE YOU BRAT!"

Kuroko kept on running, the _Oni _kept on chasing him. He needs to seek refuge and fast. Unlike humans, _yokai _senses are sharper and clearer and that is the reason why Kuroko couldn't just 'disappear' from their field of view, they would still sense him no matter what.

"Hey Umi did you know that-"

"Excuse me!"

"Whoa! Hey! Watch it!"

"Sorry!"

"If you're finding the exit, it's over there"

He wants to look back to know where the girl was pointing, but unfortunately he's in a hot pursuit by an _oni._ There it is once again. Those students would probably think that he is becoming crazy. Why must he have this gift of seeing the unseen? None of his parents has it so why? This curse that he is born with, he can't count all the misfortunes it had cause him. Good thing he knows how to use misdirection, at least by that no one would actually see him acting like a wild bull out of it's cage running away from something it cannot see.

_'I'm so tired of this'_

Kuroko was losing hope inside the vast forest. He couldn't find any end to it. Something, anything to help him guide his way out is what he desperately needed right now.

"KUROKO!?"

_'Kagami-kun!'_

Kuroko hurriedly went to the source of the voice as fast as he can, not minding the twigs, uprooted roots, low branches, logs and whatnot that could hinder him in his escape route and end up being the _Oni's _dinner. Kuroko jumped, leaped, ducked and evaded every possible obstacle and finally, he finally get to be at the end of all his suffering.

"GIH!"

Upon the sight of his friends, the monster chasing him backed away and went back inside the forest. His friends has that effect on those ghouls. That is why he is so grateful to all of them. Kuroko stopped his running and then that's when he noticed that his legs were so numb it starts to move like jelly.

"Where have you been Kuroko? We've been searching for you inside the forest all this time. And why were you running like you're being chased?"

Hyuuga said. He's being on captain mode but the concern for Kuroko as his friend is of course, still there. Kagami approached Kuroko and supported him with his large body frame. To which the smaller is thankful for, he couldn't think that he could walk anymore. Kuroko cannot manage to speak for he was panting harshly, his breath coming in deep, sharp inhales and exhales.

"Ah! Maybe he's seen one of those rumored _Onis _living inside the forest?!"

Koganei concluded. Kuroko flinched trying not to remember the hungry look the ugly purple _Oni _gave him. The others of course thinks that it is a ridiculous idea and there are no ghouls or lost spirits inside the forest. If Kuroko could speak right now he would out right correct them all.

"Well much for today's trip, maybe we should head back to the lodge now. We'll be exploring more of this rural place tomorrow. We need to conserve our strengths!"

Teppei said. Despite being tired and worn out himself, he managed to let out an enthusiastic tone of voice. They've been inside the forest for the whole day, meaning Kuroko was freaking out for the whole day. Of course he didn't show it in front of his friends, he doesn't want them to think that he's not feeling well. It was only late in the afternoon that Kuroko somehow managed to get separated from the group and then the chase-after-the-delicious-looking-kid started. Oh the horror. As much as possible, he wants to stay inside the lodge the whole day tomorrow but then again he would be alone, meaning he will be more vulnerable to monster attacks.

Upon entering the lodge, Kuroko detached himself from Kagami and went straight to the shared room of the first year players of the basketball club. Kuroko didn't even bother changing or even eating. He just wants his rest for a whole day spent on worrying over those yokais and running. He wants to forget yet another misfortune brought up about to him by his _**gift**_**. **Kuroko closed his eyes and hoped that he would actually get a goodnight's rest.

Which is not gonna happen.

Wild rustling and soft curses can be heard around their room which bothered Kuroko that made him wake up. Kuroko sat up and rubbed his eyes, there he saw in his part of the room, Kagami, rummaging through his things and he was in great panic. Kagami seemed to notice someone woke up in their group, so he turned around and found Kuroko staring at him with an irritated face. Kagami gulped, although the other is quite harmless but then again his dog wasn't.

"Sorry for waking you up Kuroko. I'll try to quite down a little."

Kagami apologized in a whisper which Kuroko barely heard but he managed to catch up to what Kagami said. Kuroko shakes his head to tell Kagami that it is okay.

"What are you even doing, Kagami-kun?"

Kuroko asked, also in a whisper. He doesn't want to disturb the others so he tried to be as silent as possible, as if his default voice is not silent enough. Kagami hummed and looked at Kuroko,

"It's the ring."

Kagami said simply and resumed on completely flipping his bag inside out just to find it.

"Ring? The one you and Himuro-kun shared?"

That made Kagami flinch and stop everything that he's been doing till then. Kagami hung his head low and sighed.

"Yeah that one. I think it fell of somewhere in that damn forest. You know how those people told us to not wear accessories? I put it in my pocket and then, when I went searching for it in my pocket a few hours ago it was gone."

Kagami said in a sad tone. Kuroko knew that there is a high chance that it'll be in the forest and if they don't hurry, silver stricken yokais would undoubtedly get it. Though that would mean, Kuroko would have to face his greatest fear that he has learnt to not be bothered with, but of course he's still scared.

Kuroko tried voicing out his suggestion but suddenly his throat felt dry, then again he wants to help his friend out for that ring is one of the most important things in his life.

"Um, Kagami-kun. What do you say if I told you that I would help you search for it in the forest? it is not far from the lodge right? No one will know that we snuck out of camp. We'll be back by sunrise"

Upon hearing his friend's suggestion, Kagami's eyes widen with excitement and happiness. Kagami went to Kuroko's side of the room and looked at him in the eyes.

"Are you sure about that Kuroko!?"

Kuroko clasped Kagami's mouth shut for he yelled out quite loudly, good thing none of the other first years actually woke up. Kurko nodded and stood up from his futon and straight to the door, Kagami, not soon after was hot on his heels.

_'What has gotten to me again?'_

Kuroko was now standing somewhere inside the forest, alone. Kagami oh so conveniently suggested that they should separate so that it would be easier to find the ring. That's so easy for Kagami to say.

Kuroko hugged himself. Although he was in his comfy day clothes, the cold still crept up his spine, and it isn't just the wind that is causing the cold, it is also something else Kuroko was so familiar to. Kuroko closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_'I'll be able to find it and then we'll be back in the lodge not soon after.'_

Kuroko repeated in his head like a mantra of protection. Instead of just standing in one place, Kuroko decided to roam around and find the ring. The air grew thicker as the time pass, it's making him nauseous. Kuroko covered his mouth and nose with his left hand and the other was still hugging around himself, providing him even just a little warmth. Not long after that, as if luck was in his side, Kuroko found the ring ,but it seems like he was not the first to find and pick it up.

"Oh~ what a pretty silver! I must take it home!"

"Um, excuse me!"

What has gotten to him now? As far as he knows, he will do anything just so that he could not make contact with yokais. The white yokai turned its head at a 360 angle which creeped Kuroko out, but of course he saw something worse than that, he just couldn't shake off the image afterwards. The yokai at first had a frown drawn on it's face but upon the sight of Kuroko the frown abruptly turn into one creepy smile.

"My, my what do we have here? Something better than this ring of course!"

The yokai carelessly threw the ring somewhere far and at a blink of an eye, it is face to face with Kuroko. If Kuroko could be paler than when he first encountered that oni, then he was sure that he was already the color of porcelain. Kuroko gulped and took a cautious step back. The yokai noticed the retreat Kuroko is planning to which the yokai's face twisted into something of disgust.

"You look tasty you know that? So, DON'T TRY TO RUN AWAY!"

The yokai charged itself towards Kuroko. Kuroko tried to run away but he unfortunately, tripped and fell to the ground. Kuroko found out that he couldn't do anything, except to block the incoming attack. If he can.

Kuroko closed his eyes and prepared his mind and body for the attack. He heard a scream and it was not his. He didn't even felt pain. Was this how death was supposed to be? Wasn't it painful?

Kuroko open one of his eyes to peek at the scene and what he saw surprised him.

"Hmn. You know it is against our rules to attack humans, is it not? Well, at least there is now one less trouble maker"

The yokai in front of Kuroko was not the white yokai who was trying to devour him, in fact the white yokai evaporated in thin air as raging hot fire engulfed it. The new yokai looked like one of the major ones, what was that called? A _Kitsune_. It's tails already at a wise number of 7. It's hair as red and as fiery as the fire that engulfed the white yokai. Kuroko couldn't help but stare. He was mesmerized by the yokai that he was surprised when the yokai turned to look at him, then Kuroko felt once again the thick air around him, now it was thicker than before. The yokai's burning red eyes stared into his frightened blue ones. The red kitsune yokai seemed to be interested for it has a smirk on it's face as he completely face Kuroko who was still sprawled on the ground.

"Well aren't you a rare one? You could see us, right?"

Kuroko couldn't even answer, his mouth refused to open and his throat is as dry as the Sahara desert. The yokai calmly approached Kuroko as the flames of punishment behind him subsides. It's tail was swinging along the movements of the yokai. As soon as it was within a feet from Kuroko, it crouched down and once again stared at Kuroko with an obvious smile on it's face.

"Just what I needed."

**A/N so I just had this idea recently and I finally decided to use it and do a full fledge story abt it. I hope you guys like it! Oh and it is based off of Natsume Yuujinchou~ Gosh I love that anime!~ well then guys! R&R it's already 12 midnight haha!~ have a nice day~**


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure about this Akashi?"

Light footsteps accompanied by gentle flapping of wings can be heard inside the forest. The silent state of the forest does not help in calming them at all. Their world is in chaos. Ever since the tyrant took the throne and ever since the jewel was spilt into parts, the Other Side does not know peace anymore. Though some _ayakashis _are against the tyrant, no one really wants to pick up a fight with him. Well maybe except the son of the supposed King of the Other Side.

"No one wants to go up against that hideous _King_, except me Shintaro. I am the hope of this world, and all I need is a human that will help me with it."

They were careful. They need to be careful. The evil lurks in the forest, and being the son of the _King's _most hated being, hiding with a mere cloak is not something advisable. Though, that is the only thing that Akashi can manage to do now. His companion, a shapeshifting _yokai, _flapped its wings as quiet as possible. Its green feathers blending perfectly with the color of the forest, making him unseen to other's eyes.

"I know where you're getting at Akashi, but then again you're just a _Kitsune _who is not yet in his prime age of nine tails. If your father who is already a _Kyubi _could do nothing then what can-"

"Could you put your trust in me for once, Shintaro?"

Akashi stopped walking as he cut off his companion. His eyes were burning with hate, not because of Midorima but because of what he said. It's true. If his father could do nothing to actually stop that tyrant of a King, then what can he do? It makes him frustrated and angry at himself. He needs to be stronger, especially now that no one from their clan actually wants to bother fighting the current King of their world.

He heard a sigh then shuffling of leaves and gentle whispers of wind can be heard. There now stood in the place of the green bird, a man with equally green hair and eyes. His eyes stared through his spectacles and to Akashi's back.

"It's not like I don't trust you Akashi. It's just that I think that you don't know who you're facing. Just because you've found a human does not mean it can actually change anything. He's also finding those jewel pieces you know."

Akashi balled his fists. Of course he knows who is he up against and he also knows that even if he did get a human to help him, the difference would only be a subtle line. Akashi was supposed to look back at Midorima and tell him that he'll pursue it, but he felt a hand grab him, cover his mouth and push him behind a tree.

"Hide your tails, Akashi"

At this Akashi became alarmed and did what he is told. He does not even bother telling the other to get his hand from his face. Midorima kept alert as he keenly observed the surroundings. He heard footsteps not far from them and he knows the mere sight of the red fur Akashi has would mean the end to them.

"I know you can take them down, but once word got out to _Him_, we're done for."

Midorma whispered in Akashi's ear to which the other nodded. Thank goodness for the large trees that are in the forest that Akashi can hide his seven fiery red tails at ease. Though he was thankful for Midorima, he can't shake off the fact that he didn't sense the incoming danger even though he is a fox. His powers are becoming dull as time pass by. He inwardly sighed. He's going to be completely powerless if he does not do something.

He felt Midorima's hold on him tightened as other beings neared them. He knows the green haired is also scared for his wellbeing and of course for his own too. He can now hear voices. Those that belong to the King's guards.

"The King is great, the King is one and only. We only abide by him. No one is greater."

The guards said over and over like a mantra. It sickens Akashi, those yokais with such potentials being used as puppets. It's just not right. It was never right. If only, if only they own the throne then their world would not be in chaos now. He heard Midorima 'tsk', obviously irritated by the mantra the King forced his troops to say whenever they are on patrol. Akashi looked up to see Midorima's face, and he was overwhelmed by the amount of anger those eyes held. Pure burning rage can be seen from the depths of Midorima's eyes.

They waited for the patrol guards leave completely and are far from ear shot before getting out from behind the large tree. Midorima then reverted back from being a bird and he furiously flapped his wings. Akashi didn't follow immediately as he was busy looking at the lit torches the guards held which were like little dots of fireflies now. He'll definitely change them. He'll definitely free them.

Midorima noticed the lack of footsteps from behind him, he looked back and saw how Akashi looked at the torches with determination. Midorima made a sound any bird would do to get other's attentions. Akashi snapped his head to Midorima's location and the bird looks agitated.

"What are you waiting for Akashi? We have a human to find."

Akashi said loudly enough for only Akashi could hear. The kitsune smiled at this and nodded. Yeah, they'll do what they have to do and stop that King from spreading chaos. Midorima flapped his wings and flew towards the direction of the portal that would take them to the human realm with Akashi following suit.

The portal to the human realm is not always open, it just so happens that the King likes to feast on human flesh. It is the yokai Golden Rule to NOT threaten and especially eat humans. The King however revised the rule, and now yokai who wants to experience the human realm can easily enter now that the portal is always open. The royalties didn't even bother putting guards to scan the possible human flesh eaters. Akashi then remembered again. The screams and cries for help of those humans who were unfortunate enough to be dragged in their world to serve as the King's food.

Akashi closed his eyes and tried not to remember. It is not just for their sakes but for the humans too. Once peace and order is restored, their worlds will be balanced again and humans and yokais will not have to meet ever again.

Gentle wind grazed against Akashi's skin indicating the transformation his friend is going into. Once transformed, Midorima gazed at the portal. Its blue glow enticing and inviting, makes you want to disrupt the human world as bad as possible.

"This is it, Akashi."

Midorima has that tinge of uncertainty in his voice but like Akashi, he also wants their world to be back to normal. Akashi nodded beside him, not missing the hesitation his friend is giving off.

"Everything will be back to normal soon, Shintaro."

Midorima sighed and gave a sound of approval. With this, Akashi stepped forward with Midorima just behind him.

"Let's go"

Akashi then stepped inside the portal after saying those words. Midorima hesitated for a moment before reminding himself that what they will be doing is for the greater good.

The portal teleported them inside an unknown forest, and the worst part is, there are no humans around. Akashi took a look around. He touched the trees and sniffed the air, when he was sure that they were really in the human world, he let his guard down a little. After all, only a selected few are able to sense or see yokais like them in the human realm.

"This is it."

Akashi said with certainty. He was sure, he was really sure. Where are the humans then? His senses couldn't pick the unique scent humans possess and he's sure Midorima isn't either for the green yokai looked puzzled like he is.

"This is the human realm, but no humans seem to be present right now"

Midorima concluded. They need a plan, where will they go to find the human that would help them? They are not those who lose hope so easily, but being inside a vast forest which you aren't familiar about is something not easily figured out. Are they going to walk without any clue to where they are going to go? or are they going to walk around endlessly until they are able to pick up human scent? Either of the two will take them forever to just find the right human for the job, but then again, what choice do they have?

They were about to walk to wherever but then their ears and nose picked up something.

"humans."

Midorima said. They are close, so close. But then again, these humans might not actually be the ones that they need. Nevertheless, it is a sign of hope. If there ate humans here, then there are sure more to come.

Not long before they both sensed the incoming humans, figures like their own emerged from the further insides of the forest. Humans look like yokais too, except that humans have weird ears, short fingernails, no tails or probably invisible ones and weak bodies. Not to mention their short lifespan.

Midorima and Akashi did not even bother to hide from the humans' field of view for they knew they could not see them. Well not unless some of them actually has the _eye. _

"Man, of all places, why must they hold the school trip here?"

One of them complained. He has brown hair and equally brown eyes. His two companions besides him seems to also agree to what he said. Then they heard another one sigh.

"No use complaining now, Furihata"

This one has black hair, sharp eyes and is wearing glasses. He has the leader vibe in him, Akashi thought.

"Well at least we had a feel of nature."

Another one said. He has got to be the tallest in the group. Though having a huge stature, he seems to have a gentle aura around him.

"Hey has anyone seen Kuroko?"

They then stopped in their tracks at what one of them said. This guy had tanned skin, dark red hair with a little bit of black. He looks like the strongest out of them, though Akashi thinks that his brain is pretty much a goner. The group of humans then looked around them then silence surfaced again before everyone broke into panic mode.

"Since what has Kuroko been separated from us!?"

Glasses guy asked. Panic sure can be heard in his voice. Seems that this one other human is important to them.

"What could have happen to him...?"

A new voice spoke. This time it was from a black haired and equally black eyed guy. He was obviously worried, but he seems the calmest out of all of them.

"Do you guys think he was caught by an _Oni_?"

Another new voice said. The owner of said voice could pass for a cat yokai, for his face looks like one, if it weren't for the lack of cat ears, paws and tail. The group turned to look at the cat looking guy as if he grew another head.

"There is no such thing, Koganei"

The tallest said. Oh how Akashi wanted to punch the guy for concluding such things. Of course Onis exist. They're one of the most horrible yokai there is.

The group pondered for a moment to whatever happened to their friend. They stayed for a few moments before one suggested that their friend is probably sight seeing alone and would reunite with them later in the evening. This caused them to continue walking to wherever they intend to go.

"Seems like none of them are going to be able to help us."

Midorima suddenly said and Akashi nodded. That group will not be able to help them.

"If humans like them are here then others are bound to be also here."

Akashi said as he started walking to wards the direction the group of humans came from. Midorima was not so sure but he followed Akashi anyways.

The sun was up and bright but not in the slightest did they see any other humans. They walked aimlessly with no particular place in mind. They both walked that way, hoping to find humans in the vast forest, until nighttime comes.

"This is useless. We heard that humans take their breaks during nights, right Akashi?"

Midorima suddenly said. He was losing hope and it was just a few hours since their arrival in the human world. They need to find help and fast or else, their world is done for.

"Let's spilt up."

Akashi said out of the blue. Midorima was startled by Akashi's words. He knows that Akashi knows that the night is when humans preferred to replenish their lost energy. What is his friend thinking?

"Shape shift to your bird form and search from above, I'll take the grounds"

Akashi said. He needs at least one sign that will say that help can actually be found in this forest. Midorima was hesitant but once he saw Akashi's eyes, he knows that his friend knows what he is doing. Midorima nodded and then a gentle breeze surrounded them after that, all Akashi could hear now is the far flapping of wings that is going further away.

Akashi looked above and saw the moon in its brightest. It was probably midnight, Akashi thought. He could always tell the time through the moon ever since he was a child. Akashi is not losing hope, even though midnight is rarely a time humans would go roaming around a huge forest.

Akashi started moving. He is in no way stopping, he needs to find that human with the _eye, _he needs to find those jewel pieces and stop the King. He needs to do everything that he can.

Not long after he left his starting point, Akashi heard something quite near him.

"Oh~ What a pretty silver! I shall take this home!"

A silver stricken yokai? Akashi can see it from where he is, but the white yokai seems to not notice him at all. Upon closer inspection, the yokai got a hold of something. A ring it seems. Akashi was supposed to leave the yokai be if it weren't for the new voice that he heard from the same direction.

"Um excuse me!"

Akashi felt that familiar feeling. A human. He actually sensed a human. He whipped his head to the direction again and what he saw even greatly surprised him, there staring at the white yokai, is a boy. His hair a shade of baby blue and his eyes are too. Akashi couldn't believe his eyes. A human who has the _eye. _Akashi wanted to approach the human but then the white yokai is in his way.

"Oh what do we have here? Something better than this ring obviously!"

Akashi heard the yokai say. The kid is in big trouble. This yokai is not some simple silver stricken yokai. It is one of those who feasts on human flesh.

The next things that happened were all too fast to Akashi, but he was able to react just as fast and saved the boy from the yokai's attack. Akashi summoned his flames and it engulfed the yokai, making it evaporate in thin air.

"Hmn, you do know that it is against our rules to attack humans, is it not? Well, at least there is now one less trouble maker."

Akashi said as he stared into his flames. He despised those kinds of yokais. He does not even know what is so good about humans. Akashi almost forgot the human that he saved because of the hatred that he felt for the yokai. When Akashi felt the boring stare of the boy onto his back, he turned to look at him. The guy was frightened and he looks like a white sheet.

Akashi took this to his advantage. Akashi walked forward just a little towards the boy and he couldn't help but smile that he didn't attempt an escape.

"Well aren't you a rare one? You can see us, can you not?"

Akashi asked the boy, although he knows that he won't be able to respond properly for he seems to be frozen in place. To this, Akashi moved forward and once he is within a feet from the boy, he crouched down and looked at him straight in the eyes, he likes the scared expression the boy is displaying before him. It makes him feel superior and powerful. He can't contain the happiness that he is feeling right now. He had found a human _seeker_, with this thought in mind, Akashi couldn't help but smile. Though it probably looks like a devious smirk from the boy's point of view.

"Just what I needed"

**A/N Hi guys! So chappie two is here!~ tell me what you think? this is basically what happened to Akashi before he met Kuroko, so in short, this chapter simultaneously happened with chapter one. **

**R&R please? tell me what you guys think! Constructive criticism is always welcome! **


	3. Chapter 3

His head hurts. It felt like his head just collided with a rock. And nowhere was he in the rough terrains of the mountains where he and Kagami was supposed to be, he felt something soft on his back, almost like a soft cushioned bed and a ton of pillows. Though it hurts, Kuroko forced himself open his eyes and the throbbing pain in his head intensifies. He winced and almost immediately, he felt something cold press against his head. Forcing himself to not lose consciousness despite the unbearable pain, Kuroko looked at the person holding the cold, probably an ice pack, on his forehead, and what greeted him was his friend's face.

"You were able to find the ring and I am thankful for that, but then when I found you, you were out cold on the ground. You don't have any major injuries thankfully but you look like you were not breathing earlier."

Kagami explained as he saw the questioning look on Kuroko's eyes. The latter then nodded and let himself be at ease on the bed. Then he remembered something. Kuroko bolted up and ignored the searing pain the injury brought up to him.

"Whoa! Don't suddenly sit up!"

Kagami tried forcing him on the bed again but Kuroko won't budge. His expression now is one of fear as he desperately scanned the room that they were both in. He remembered what happened to him and the encounter he had with an _ayakashi. _That must've been the scariest of the encounters that he had in his whole life, for the _ayakashi_ wants something from him, and anything _yokai _related was anything but good.

"_Just what I needed"_

The words once again rang in his mind. How menacing that sounded to him, it was dripping with a lot of venom and the statement screams danger. But then after that, what happened? Why was he out cold when Kagami found him in the forest? As far as he knows, the red _yokai __**saved **_him from the other one which was trying to harm him. That move might've been counted as good, but Kuroko has all these experiences with _yokais_ that he wasn't so sure if the red _kitsune _is actually a good one. After all, _kitsunes _are in line with mischief and danger.

Kuroko clutched his head to try and get those words off his mind. He's so full of it. He can't take it anymore, what has he done to the gods for them to bestow him with this 'gift'?

"O-oi Kuroko, are you okay? I'll get another ice pack!"

Kagami said, obviously worried for his friend who went all the trouble to help him find his precious ring and be harmed because of it. Before he could even get out of the room to get another ice pack however, a hand stopped him. When he looked at Kuroko, the teen has an apologetic smile on his face as he slowly shakes his head.

"You don't have to, Kagami-kun. I'm okay now. Sorry for the trouble"

Kagami felt the need to opposed Kuroko's statement and say that he obviously have to go get a new ice pack, that Kuroko was not okay and that it was him who caused the trouble, not Kuroko. Just when Kagami was about to say all that, Kuroko continued on with what he has to say. Or rather ask.

"Kagami-kun...When you...When you found me in the forest, was there someone else with me?"

Kagami was puzzled by this. Of course Kuroko should know that they are the only ones who snuck out of the lodge to go to the forest. Heck they can even hear loud snoring from other rooms when they walked in the hallway.

"Why would you ask that, Kuroko? Of course there was no one else."

Kagami said as he sat down next to Kuroko who was still on the futon. With this, Kagami saw Kuroko's stiff shoulders relax and then the blue haired teen sighed in relief.

'_But of course Kagami-kun couldn't see the __**ayakashis. **__Unlike me'_

Kuroko suddenly thought, the happiness that he felt earlier faded away just as fast as it came to him.

"Well anyways, you have to sleep now. It's already morning and we have a lot of places to go later. I'm going to my own futon now."

Kagami said while standing up and going on his side of the room. Kuroko nodded as he once again laid down on his futon but he didn't immediately let himself sleep. He needs to think of the happenings earlier. _**How? **_Just how was he knocked out on the forest grounds? It doesn't make sense. How come he can remember everything prior to being knocked out? Kuroko looked to his side, to where his alarm clock lay. It reads 3:00 AM.

'_The time of the ghouls, huh?' _

Not soon after Kagami left for bed, Kuroko can already hear the other snoring peacefully on his side and that made the blue haired teen feel sleepy himself. He turned to face the window in their room; there he can see the bright full moon and this made him become sleepier by the second. Kuroko then lets himself drift off in dreamland after a few more moments, but before he can even close his eyes, a fox like animal hopped on the window sill and it is as if it was staring at Kuroko with sharp red eyes.

"Red fox..."

Was what Kuroko was able to say before sleep took over him completely.

The red fox stared intently at the sleeping figure of the teen, almost as if it has its eyes locked on its prey. When the fox's sensitive ears hears the song of a bird calling him however, it hopped back down to the ground. Taking one last look at the lodge's wall and the window, it sped off towards the direction of the forest.

The day became a very normal one for Kuroko, which is a rarity, because usually, first thing in the morning, ghouls would be showing themselves to him, but this time, none came up to him to devour him or harm him. The others and he are now located at a nearby lake, taking in the sight of the clear waters and the fishes inhibiting the lake, or maybe look at the squirrels, small animals or insects that pass by. It's refreshing, how Kuroko can live even a day as a normal teen. Though, something bugged him quite greatly. Everywhere they go, Kuroko and the others would observe sightings of a red fox. Though mostly, it shows itself to Kuroko and not much with the others and one time, a small green colored bird, parched itself on top of his head. Though this looks humorous to his companions, to him, he can feel something strange with the bird but he can't quite point out what.

"Kuroko, stay there and don't move!"

Was what his basketball coach, Riko, said to him while the bird sat on top of his head. Kuroko did what was said and then his coach took a picture of him, though he was not really smiling, one could even say he's annoyed, the others still took it as humorous. Kuroko rolled his eyes as the others were laughing at the said picture that was just taken and then he felt something weird. His hair is being pulled by the green bird on top of his head. The act was not painful but it bugs him.

The green bird then left his head and come face to face with him. It might look cute, but one could see the menacing glare the bird is giving out. It then chirped and flew somewhere. Kuroko followed it with his eyes, but then he saw the bird stop to a halt and turned to seemingly look at him and tell him that he should follow, he then felt the urge to follow the bird to where it is going.

The bird seems pleased with Kuroko's actions as it flew once again this time slower as if setting a pace that Kuroko could easily follow. As usual no one noticed him leave the group, so no problem arises within said group.

Kuroko took notice of the surroundings as he was following the bird; he noticed that they were going to the forest. Kuroko was not particularly scared of the forest, but what lurks in it. Not the wild animals, but the _yokais_. Nevertheless, the presence of the bird somehow assures Kuroko that there are no misfortunes that would happen yet. As the bird leads him deeper in, as Kuroko kept walking, the surrounding air around him changed. It became quite thick, like the air yesterday and it's making him sick once again.

Kuroko covered his nose and mouth with both his hands, trying to block out the nauseous feeling bubbling up inside him because of the atmosphere but he noticed that it just becomes thicker the father he goes. He then notices the bird halt but it looks different. The supposed small green bird is quite big and the vibrant green color turns into that of the dark mosses that are sticking on the trees around them. Kuroko stops his walking too, and the bird flapped its wings towards him, when it was within a feet's reach, Kuroko felt something weird, time seemed to stop. The bird's wings stopped flapping despite still being in mid air, he then felt dizzy, much like what he felt earlier in the day. And to think that, the presence of the bird brings him at ease. Now it is just not quite.

Kuroko stumbles back while holding his head. It hurts, not just his head but everything. He tried looking at the bird and he saw a figure not one of a bird's but a human like silhouette. One with long limbs and the eyes, they are looking at him like it was staring at his soul. Kuroko cannot handle it anymore, he wants this pain to end and thankfully it did. Although, he cannot see or feel anything anymore after that.

**A/N So this has gotta be the shortest of the chapters thus far... Welp, I'm gonna make it up to you guys in the next chapter!~ I hope you look forward to it! R&R guys!~ Care to guess who are the animals in this chapters? Although, I think it is so obvious XD anyways, thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

It seems that he's waking up with a rather a disoriented mind more often than usual. Kuroko groaned as he held his head in his hands. He tried opening his eyes and what greeted him was a heavy amount of fog hanging in the air. Kuroko tried to piece together what happened to him earlier in the forest, but his memory seemed jumbled for he can't remember much except that green bird that he's following.

Speaking of the bird, he can't see any life forms except for himself in the huge clump of fog that is surrounding him.

"You finally came into."

Kuroko's head snapped to the direction of the familiar voice. His muscles tensed up once seeing the silhouette of the owner of the voice. Two triangular shapes can be seen on his head and seven big clumps are gathered at the being's behind. Kuroko tried to step back and even considered running away, if it weren't for the large arms that made him unable to. Kuroko looked at his captor and there he saw a familiar pair of eyes, the piercing green eyes of the transformed bird from earlier.

Kuroko's eyes widened at the realization. No wonder there was something off with the bird. It was a shape shifting yokai. Kuroko tried desperately to get off the yokai's hold on him but it was futile.

"There is no need to be scared, human"

Kuroko once again looked at the silhouette in front of him. The one who was hiding in the fog finally took a step forward and showed himself; and sure enough, it was the yokai that wanted something from him. If Kuroko has the ability to be as white as a Geisha without the make-up, then he's sure that'd be the color that he'll have on his face right now.

The red kitsune walked over to him and soon enough, the both of them were face to face.

"Let us get straight to the point of capturing you—"

"Wait, capturing me? Where am I first?"

If only he'd left his pretty mouth shut then the red haired yokai won't be glaring at him with anger in his eyes.

"It won't be wise to talk now, human."

Kuroko heard the green headed shape shifter said. At this Kuroko gulped. His eyes showed the very emotion of fear and dread, his lips are quivering and he tries to bite them back and his whole body is shaking that he's sure that he'll already be collapsed if it weren't for the arms that are holding him up.

He can see the menacing glare that the kitsune is giving him, however he can see another emotion lurking inside those fiery red eyes; though he cannot pin point what.

"Anyways, we need you and your _talent,_ human"

Oh great. What has his gift bestowed upon him again?

Kuroko blinked and stared at the yokai in front of him. Kuroko was quiet for a while before tilting his head in an innocent manner and asked a question that made the kitsune flinch,

"What?"

The redhead desperately tried to calm his raging nerves or else this boy and his talent would all have to be for naught.

"We want you to help us."

The green head said from behind Kuroko.

"Help? From a human like me? What can you get from someone like me? I swear I'm not tasty if that's what you're asking. I barely have enough meat on me, what is there to enjoy-?"

The red head forcefully made Kuroko's mouth shut with his fingers on top of the human's lips.

"We are not after your flesh and you obviously have the power to help save us."

The red head said as he stared intently at Kuroko's eyes. Kuroko squint his eyes at the kitsune.

"Power? Save you? I don't—"

The cries of the crows startled the three beings inside the foggy forest. Kuroko dismissed it and kept on staring at the red head in front of him. However that is not the case for both yokais who are currently kidnapping him. Both of them have distressed looks on their faces, especially the kitsune. Kuroko stared at wonder at the red head. He looks scared, and he didn't miss how the arms that are securely holding him are faltering. He saw the kitsune averted his gaze from the blue head and instead focused his stare at the one holding the teen up.

"Can you handle this, Akashi?"

Kuroko looked at both the yokais in front of him. Both seemed to be ignoring his existence even though the green head has an iron grip on him. Though it felt like as if the shape shifting yokai does not want to restrain him, instead, the green head seems to be scared of something. Kuroko kept on staring at both on them and this time, the kitsune seems to have his resolve because he looked as calm maybe even more so than earlier.

"Go on, Shintaro. You do know that the portal is open? They need you."

At this, the green haired that is called 'Shintaro' by the kitsune lets Kuroko go, bowed down to the kitsune before them and then transformed into a bird and fled; the same one which Kuroko saw earlier. The blue headed teen looked at the direction the bird flew with awe, completely forgetting the higher type yokai that is still in front of him.

"Shall we continue on with our transaction?"

Kuroko snapped his head to the direction of the red fox and there he saw him smirking with the most devious smirk that he has seen. Kuroko gulped as he took a step back.

* * *

><p>If birds could sweat because of nervousness then Midorima knows that he'd probably sweated buckets by now. He rapidly flapped his wings in his most convenient bird form; one that is big enough to have farther glides but is small enough to avoid collision with the trees and whatnot in mid air.<p>

The crows were sent by the Akashi household, and he's sure that the _Great Kyubi_ was the one who did it. He wasn't a Midorima for nothing. They at his clan are born to serve the Akashis. And like real family members, they tend to also get attached and they are very much welcome. That's why, when Akashi Seijuuro's father sent out a distress call using the crows; he just had to get back.

Midorima focused on his way as he flew through the blue glow of the portal; sending him back at the Other Side. Even upon getting to the yokai realm, he didn't revert back to his original form, instead had his wings flapping harder, so that he can get to his destination faster.

* * *

><p>"Since when did I agree to take on a 'transaction'?"<p>

Kuroko said as he planted his heel on the surface, hoping that he'll have the chance to turn his heel and run away from the kitsune soon enough. The kitsune's ears twitch and his head tilted side wards while still looking at Kuroko like his prey for the night.

"You're not going to be able to escape you know?"

At this, Kuroko was frozen in place .He won't be able to escape. What's he supposed to do now?

"This place is located between your realm and our realm, not unless the castor takes his companions back to their original realm, no one can get out. And since I am the castor of this place as of now, without my consent, you won't be able to leave."

Akashi said with a menacing smile on his face which made Kuroko really want to run. But instead he didn't, for running might really be the cost of his life. Instead he's going to outwit the kitsune in front of him, although they say that these creatures are probably much smarter than any other being there is. That is now out of the option.

Kuroko sighed and just relied on instincts and what his mouth is going to say next.

"What do you want? And what's in it for me?"

Kuroko said with a frown. That wasn't the phrase that he was hoping to blurt out, but it was now heard by the kitsune so no backing up now. He can see the red fox's ears twitch upright and his face showed the briefest genuine smile before reverting back to the smirk that he's displaying just earlier.

"Here's the deal, you'll help me with my problem and I'll help you with those yokais chasing you"

Kuroko's face scrunched up into a frown as he took a step forward as if challenging the red haired yokai in front of him. He stared at the yokai and studied him from top to bottom, causing the red head to show a look of discomfort but nevertheless he did not left his place and let the human study him. Finally, the blue head stared at the kitsune and glared at him; the kitsune sending an equal glare back.

"How can I trust you?"

The red head stopped for a moment and just stared at the human before him. A smirk found its way to the red yokai's face as he looked straight into the knowing human's eyes, bringing his index finger to rest on his lips,

"You just can"

Kuroko pursed his lips; obviously not happy with the red head's answer. The kitsune approached him and put a gentle palm on his face. Kuroko was startled with the feel of the cool fingers brushing up against his skin. Kuroko felt his face being titled up and he's forced to look at those ruby red eyes that the yokai possess. Kuroko was so absorbed with how red the other's eyes are that he did not notice the actions the kitsune is doing

_**[My name is Seijuuro…]**_

'_His name is Seijuuro, huh? How befitting.'_

_**[Thou art my knave; thou shalt offer thy power to me and oft obey me. Thou shall not abhor but must only accept.]**_

Kuroko felt his head beginning to blur again as he stared at those ruby eyes—wait no, ruby eye and one glowing gold eye. Kuroko is at a loss for words at how that happened, but one thing's for sure, he cannot look away and he wanted to hear more of the yokai's voice. He didn't even notice that he's subconsciously leaning in sync with the red head too.

_**[Thy part of the contract…]**_

Kuroko felt something warm press against his lips and although his brain knows that this is bad and the consequences will always be bad, he can't seem to pull away. Almost as if he's 'enchanted'. Through the kiss, Kuroko felt the surge of power inside him and it's making him be energized but still so very tired.

He felt the lips retracting from his own but he can still feel the breath that mingled just a few centimeters from his mouth.

_**[Is hoped to be accomplished…]**_

The surge of power ended and it made Kuroko feel the more lightheaded than he already was a few moments ago. His eyes began to drop as he felt his body sag and probably drop, if it weren't for a pair of arms and the comforting warm fur that is enveloping him and because of this, his desire to sleep is very much invading his system right now. Kuroko felt a comforting hand on his head at the same time heard the kistune's breath just right above his ear. He's too weak to protest with how the kitsune is holding him and he could only hope that the red head would not abandon him. He heard the yokai speak before darkness took over him once more and made him drift into sleep.

"Help me. Please."

* * *

><p>"Guys He's waking up!"<p>

"Kuroko?"

"Kuroko-kun are you okay?"

Kuroko groaned from where he was laying down. Certainly, he woke up with a disoriented mind again. Kuroko clutched his head and tried to remember, but nothing came to his senses or why was he out cold again in the middle of a damn forest.

"We were wondering where you went!"

Riko was the first to interrupt Kuroko's thoughts. The phantom looked at his coach apologetically before actually apologizing.

"Hmmm? What's that on your neck, Kuroko?"

Furihata asked as he was pointing at a side of Kuroko's neck.

"It looks like a red fox… Is that a tattoo?"

Wondering what it is, the blue head reached to it. There were no bumps on his skin but once he grazed his fingertips at the side of his neck and on the mark, he felt an immense amount of power and then is the time when all of the memories and earlier happenings kicked in. On how he was interrogated by two yokais; how he was held captive and is forcing him to help them; how the kitsune chanted a spell on him probably and how the red headed yokai put his lips onto his own.

Kuroko blushed at the thought and tried to push it away, however his teammates did not fail to notice the tinting of their phantom's cheeks.

"Is there something wrong Kuroko?"

"_Is there something wrong Kuroko?"_

The blue head snapped his head into the direction of the voice he heard alongside Kagami's voice. His teammates were calling out to him asking if he were okay, but the only thing his eyes could see right now are a pair of ruby red eyes that are staring right back at him

'_Red fox…'_

**A/N Hello guys!~ This will be the next story that I'll put my attention to!~ I hope you guys support it like what you did with CN; I'm very happy!~ I hope you like this one too!~ (Iaddedthekissscenequiteearlierbutyeahcontracts-) R&R!~**


	5. Chapter 5

Once Midorima sighted the grand temple The Great _Kyubi _resides in, he wills his wingspan to lengthen; giving him the ability to go faster with a longer range. He lets the gentle wind graze his skin as he transforms back to his human-like form. Without any further ado; he rushed inside the temple, not minding how the servant yokais are just around him; they all know the reason why Midorima was hurrying.

Midorima ran inside the temple with one thought in mind: To ensure The Great One's safety.

The green head bolted from corner to corner. For some it seems that he's just running aimlessly through the whole temple but the green haired did not only live for 1000 years in the sacred sanctuary just to get lost in the vast temple. Sweat trickled down his face and neck as he ran, but his tired thumping heart could only care less about it. Midorima slowed down at a corner and he faced a large sliding door. He hastily opened it and barged inside without making his presence known to the creatures inside.

"Master!"

Midorima was a panting mess when he entered. His hair is sticking to the nape of his neck, his glasses crooked to one side and his attire looked like it was groped by a horde of yokais. There are quite a number of yokais inside the room; a _Ha-Inu_, a _Bakeneko, _a _Ō__kami, _and of course the elderly white _Kyubi; _who lays in bed with his eyes closed. The _Kyubi's _star ball's light is depleting; indicating the short life that the _kyubi _has left to live. _Kyubi_s do not have a particular lifespan and they can even choose to be immortal if they want to. But it is a different case for The Great One. Since young, The Great One had already been the servant of Inari. Because of that, humans not only worship Inari but also the _Kitsune_s who are with Inari. The worship soon made The Great One a Deity and from then on he lives solely from the worships and thanks of the humans on Earth. He became strong; the strongest _Kitsune_ of that time. But centuries pass and humans changed. The worships lessened and it made The Great One weaker. One of the reasons why he wasn't able to put up with the Tyrant.

"Midorima-dono…"

The first one to speak was the pink haired _Ha-Inu, _the ever helpful dog. She has this forlorn look on her face indicating that she did all that she can to protect but something bad has definitely happened.

"The last loyal worshipper of The Great One has already lived up to his lifespan…"

The next to speak up was the _Bakeneko_. His black strands of hair covering his grey tear stained eyes.

"I tried protecting him…but a human's lifespan could only go for too long …"

Lamented the _Ō__kami. _His navy blue eyes glared at his clenched fists.

Midorima grunted and shook his head at the three most loyal servants of The Great One.

"It is no one's fault. If _Kami _wishes the human to rejoin him, then they will be."

The other yokais didn't respond but they still have the look of hurt in their eyes. Nothing has been said further after that.

The silence was broken with the shuffling of sheets from the nine-tailed fox on the futon. Midorima was frozen in place as he stared at his master with worry. Tired closed-set eyes opened by the slightest and a smile formed on the white yokai as he stared at the shape shifter before him.

"I thought you would never come, Shintaro."

At this, Midorima rushed to the side of his master and held his hand. He's trying to be strong for the father figure that is in front of him for tears are threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry for not coming back faster, my Lord."

The kyubi's features only became softer at this. He let out a weak laugh and he held the green head's hand tighter.

"None is your fault. But can you grant me one request?"

Midorima was startled at what his master said but nodded either way.

"Help my son and protect this world."

Midorima raised his master's hand up to his forehead as he finally lets the tears fall from his eyes.

"Of course, Master."

* * *

><p>A red furred fox sat primly atop a tree that is facing a window. He stared intently at the person who is currently sitting by the window; a blue haired teen.<p>

_Kuroko Tetsuya… What a creature you are._

If only Akashi could smirk in his fox form then he would've done so already. The fox was so amused by watching the boy even though Kuroko is not particularly doing anything besides staring straight at whatever is in his direction. Akashi mused that people from this place must have a Deity to worship, for they all wear matching clothes.

Amidst staring at the blue haired boy; he heard a message in his mind. His green haired friend finally reported what was happening.

'_If that is the case, then stay there and protect father along with the others.'_

'_But Akashi! You will have an easier time there if I were to help you.'_

Protested the voice. The fox closed his eyes and breathed through his nose in a slow manner to calm him down. It is not as if he does not want the green head to help him, but considering the fact that Midorima was with his father longer by 300 years, the two are bound to be closer than father and son and the mental connection they both have would only worry Midorima if he's not together with his master.

'_You'll only worry about father and hinder me in the process. I have Kuroko with me. I forged a contract and I guess that is enough to have us bound'_

'_He agreed to forge a contract with you?'_

'_I forced it on him. There is no rule saying that I can't.'_

'…_Have it your way then'_

The line was then cut and what greeted Akashi after was the loud ringing of an annoying bell that hurts his ears. However, he saw the blue haired teen standing up along with his peers. The fox then tilted his head, waiting in anticipation.

'_I know his information and memories; so why bother speculating…?'_

The contract that yokais forge with humans make the yokai share the same intellect, memories and information as that of the human prior to having a contract forged. Akashi used it to his advantage and dug deep into Kuroko's memories and found out that the bell indicated a momentary freedom for the 'worshipers' and that his target likes to spend it at the very top of the 'temple'. If only Akashi's smile can be seen in this form, then maybe that has got to be one of his widest smiles. The fox hopped down from the branch that he was sitting on and used his _Kaze Kitsune-bi _and lets the wind carry him to the top to reach his target.

* * *

><p>It was definitely a long day and they aren't even half way done with the lecture. There are still 3 more subjects in the afternoon. Kuroko sighed as he stared at the sandwich that is in his hand. He's not one to eat <em>bento <em>during lunch since most of it will only be wasted with his small appetite. He kept staring at his supposed lunch but what came into mind was not about his lunch, school or anything normal for a supposedly normal schoolboy for that matter; what he thought about was the disturbing 'dream' he had before he woke up in the middle of the forest with his teammates staring worriedly at him. He was hoping that it was a dream, but the markings on his neck beg to differ. Kuroko then reached up to the side of his neck and once again felt the electrocuting sensation once he grazed over the 'tattoo' that is there.

"I see you already took notice of the emblem, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko spun his head too look at his back. A bewildered expression was what came next on the usually pokerfaced teen. There, floating in mid air is the red haired _kitsune _who was smiling at him.

"Y-you!"

Kuroko pointed an accusing finger at the yokai and it only made the kitsune tilt his head at the gesture.

"Yes, it is me."

Akashi nodded and took note of the raging anger the teen showed alongside the fear that he feels. Kuroko took a step back. Unlike the In between realm, this is the human realm; he can run and hide if he wish. But then curiosity took the best of him and his mouth opened and moved again.

"H-how did you know my name?"

Kuroko said in a demanding tone. Though he is currently in a defensive stance, Kuroko knew that it would not help him even by the slightest. He saw the kitsune's face frown but was immediately replaced by menacing smile.

"Do you not remember our **[Contract]**?"

Unwanted memories once again invaded Kuroko's mind. He remembered once again what happened inside that foggy forest. Kuroko decided to play it dumb and hopes that he'll be able to get away.

"W-what contract are you talking about? I don't know any."

Kuroko's glare became harder but the kitsune only has this blank stare on his face. The human then heard the yokai sigh. Kuroko took notice how the kitsune is nearing him. When Kuroko deemed that if he were fast enough he might outrun the red head, he ran as fast as he could through the door of the rooftop. But before he could've opened the door, his arm was snatched backwards, making him flinch and involuntarily turn backwards. The next thing he knew, moist and cold lips were pressing against his own in a hard pressed kiss. Kuroko's eye shot up wide and his cheeks began to color; more so when he noticed that the kitsune was staring back at him.

Kuroko then came back to his senses and pushed the yokai away, to which the kitsune complied. When he was freed, Kuroko gasped for air and ran again towards to the door, only finding out that the door won't budge.

"I used my _Kitsune-bi _on that door. You won't be able to escape now."

The blue head can practically _hear _the kitsune smirking behind him. Kuroko turned around and mustered up the most menacing glare that he can make. Though it did nothing to the one in front of him.

"It seems that you are now reminded of our **[Contract]**?"

The kitsune hummed with a smile on his face. This only made the human's blood boil.

"It won't do if you pretend that you did not know. Even if you do, then I'll just have to remind you."

"What do you want from me?"

Kuroko demanded. The kitsune stopped the teasing and his face showed one of seriousness and authority, it almost made Kuroko resort to just jump off the building and hopefully land on both his feet.

"Your **[Eye], [Power], **and** [Sight]**"

The kitsune's cold eyes stared at Kuroko's frightful ones and the teen could not feel anything but the need to submit to the yokai in front of him. It took all his willpower and pride to not bow down to the kitsune.

"You can **[See], **you are a **[Seeker]**. You can help me in restoring the peace back in our realm, at the same time bringing peace to the likes of you too. I cannot tell you much right now but you shall help me. You ought to help me."

Even though the kitsune is showing sincerity to what he said, Kuroko could not feel relieved about the news that if he helps the yokai, then his suffering would end too. He's now grown too wary of the yokais around him, and trusting one means a greater deal of trouble. Kuroko's expression softened however and his muscles seem to relax in the presence of the kitsune.

"Why should I help you?"

He's just too stubborn isn't he? Kuroko seems to be asking for more trouble than what he has now. In almost an instant, the red head has Kuroko pinned at the door with the kitsune's arms that are just above his head. Kuroko gulped and dared look up. He saw a displeased look on the kitsune's face but worry was also evident in those eyes. Kuroko was so focused in finding the right emotions the kitsune is holding that he did not notice the yokai inching his face towards him until their lips touch again. Kuroko flinched but did not attempt to push the red head away instead, he willed his eyes to close, too embarrass to challenge the red head into a staring contest. His dear life was precious to him. This time the kiss was tender and not forceful as with the one earlier. Kuroko dare say that he enjoyed it even a little.

The teen then felt the lips retracting from his own. Kuroko reluctantly opened his eyes and stared at those ruby red eyes once more.

"Thy part of the contract is hoped to be accomplished."

Murmured the yokai before distancing himself from the human. Kuroko gulped as he contemplated on what to say to the yokai. It is not as if he agreed to have a contract with him, they forged a contract without his consent. But then refusal could lead to worse things, considering that a kitsune is not a yokai to mess with. Kuroko closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. He hoped that whatever comes out from his mouth is not something that he'll regret.

"I'll comply…"

Kuroko said, barely in a whisper. The kitsune's ears twitch at the words that came out of the human's mouth. This is a sign of hope that his world might be remade to be better and his happiness could not be contained, this meant that the contract has been fully forged, for both parties are okay with the transaction. The teen could feel the side of his neck in a slight burn, he could feel the outline of the fox tattoo with the heat that it is emitting and it probably meant real trouble is up ahead. Kuroko still has his eyes closed, but he's sure that the yokai in front of him right now has the widest of grins as he said a word that would surely change his chase-and-run routine with the other yokais.

"Good"

**A/N Long time no type~ I have to say sorry to you people in advanced because I have a feeling that I will be temporarily (hopefully) be banned from typing…. My grade in chemistry is bad and I don't know how my mom will put up with it… So please bear with me with this update for now!**

_**Ha-Inu **_**are quite gentle and benevolent, on the other hand. They will seek Humans in danger and help them in any ways they can, even going as far as sacrificing themselves to help them out, especially children. These guys are one of my favs... A winged dog!~**

**Bakeneko-They may use their shape-shifting powers to live a life as a human would normally, sometimes by taking the place of a member of the household after killing and consuming them in their sleep. Creepy I know**

**Ōkami (Wolves)-****Protective spirits said to be blessed by the gods, who sometimes protect travelers from dangers in the mountains. Who does not love wolves?**

**Kami- God**

**Kitsune-bi - the abilitiesof the Kitsunes, usually fire or lightning**

**Those who can guess who the Ha-Inu, Bakeneko and **Ōkami in this chapter gets a virtual cookie from me!~~****

**If you guys have other questions regarding the altered yokai world of mine, feel free to ask me~ R&R Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Good"

The kitsune said, his smile getting bigger. They've just finished the transaction and now both parties are willing to fulfill the contract that was forged between them. The human made no move to get away from the kitsune as he still has his eyes closed so the fox did what his instincts told him and get moving. The yokai grabbed Kuroko's wrist and pulled him towards the edge of the building, with the kitsune already having his feet stay afloat in mid air. In an instant, Kuroko opened his eyes and pried the kitsune's handoff him all the while trying to protest on what the yokai is about to do.

The kitsune frowned at the reluctance of the human, but once Akashi looked at Kuroko's eyes, he saw the absolute worry the boy displayed. The red head then made himself to go back to the rooftop to where the human stayed, but he never let go of the blue head's wrist.

"It is better if we start hunting right now. I still have a lot of things that I need to tell you about—"

"It's not like that."

Kuroko has his eyes casted downwards. He's not bothered by the fact that the yokai is gripping his outstretched hand kind of vice like. The yokai seems to be perplexed with what the human said. Kuroko raised his head and looked at the yokai before him.

"In this world, humans my age do not have the right to do what exactly what we want. There are places we need to be in specific times of the day, there are certain rules that we need to follow from those older than us and teens like me are still in the bidding of their parents. You cannot expect me to act right away. We are in an age that we are expected to act as adults but treated as children."

The yokai finds it hard to understand but he follows. So it seems that humans are like the servants of some deities in a temple. Maybe they are. Maybe they need to worship the deities in a certain temple with a certain amount of time, that's why the humans are here in this place wearing the same kind of clothing.

"Is there any way that you could escape?"

"Look, if I could then I would've done so a few years ago."

"Then I have no choice but to accompany you."

"I told you I cannot go with you right no—"

Kuroko stared at the yokai with what the red head said. The teen could not really grasp what to feel about the yokai but it left him in a faze.

"…What?"

Kuroko definitely has this look of discomfort on his face; he hopes that what he just heard was a trick his ears are playing to him.

"I said that I'll accompany you. Wherever, whenever"

The yokai said so bluntly with eyes not even showing the slightest hint of concern. Kuroko gulped as he pulled his hand from the yokai's hold and put both his hands to either side of the kitsune's shoulders.

"You don't know what you're getting into"

Kuroko said in the most menacing voice that he could muster, which was not much since his timid expression was still prominent even though he looks like he's trying to threaten the yokai. He just hopes that his warning would work.

"Of course I know. Others will know that I picked you as a helper and it would be troublesome if I'm not with you always to defend you from them and at the same time, doing your job **[looking] **at the others."

The blue head withdrew his hand and brought them to his sides as his fists clench.

"School is a horrible place! There are a lot of teachers who seem to kill you with all of their lectures, there are students who you definitely don't want to cross paths with, there are girls that would ogle at you in the most uncomfortable way and most importantly, your looks are definitely a no-no for this type of setting."

The kitsune's eyes furrowed as he tried to process what the human said.

"But isn't what I wear gain me more respect? Your fellow worshippers will heed to my wants anyway, considering my rank as a kitsune. Call your deity then and I'll talk to them. Who are you worshipping here anyway? Amaterasu? Susano-o? Izanagi? Fujin? Hachiman-?"

Now it is Kuroko's turn to be baffled with the yokai's ideas. How did he come up with those things is just beyond the human. Kuroko pressed his pointer finger on the yokai's lips firmly to shut the still blabbering mouth citing deities of Japan. The yokai blinked as he looked at the displeased look of the human **[seeker****].**

"We are not worshippers. I do not recognize those names that you mentioned but maybe the teachers only skimmed through it."

Kuroko withdrew his finger from the yokai's lips and it left the kitsune's mouth hanging open.

"You do not worship deities here?"

"No, we don't"

"Is this not a temple?"

"No, this is not a temple."

There was a brief silence in the air before the human spoke up again

"It's your first time in the human realm, right?"

Kuroko said in an amused tone. Upon hearing this, the yokai's face colored to a generous amount of red to show how embarrassed he was. The yokai tried glaring at the human who was now snickering at the kitsune's reaction.

"T-this is not my first time! It has been a while since I came here and there must've been some changes!"

The kitsune defended himself and it only made Kuroko snicker more. The yokai was still glaring even though Kuroko willed himself to calm down and not make fun of the kitsune in front of him.

"I'm sorry for making fun of you—what is that?"

Kuroko's eyes became wide when he saw the thing that the kitsune is holding on his palm. On the yokai's right hand lays a skull that seemingly belongs to a human. Kuroko gulped and nervously gripped the hem of his uniform top. Whatever the yokai is doing, Kuroko knows that it's not good.

"I told you that I'll accompany you right? I don't intend to back down on my words and if blending in as human would do you good, then I'll do so."

The human was gaping. He's closing and opening his mouth like a fish out of water, fighting with his inner self on what to say to the yokai.

"But I didn't even agree!"

Kuroko protested but it's too late. The yokai placed the skull atop his head and he then summoned his _kitsune-bi _making a white puff of smoke surround his whole body. Kuroko covered his mouth with how the smoke entered his nostrils and made him uncomfortable. He tried weaving off the smoke by swaying his hands, all the while he was afraid of the stunt that the yokai just did. However, when the smoke cleared, what he saw was a sight that he did not expected.

There, who was standing before him was the kitsune; all transformed and looks seemingly humanlike. The fluffy seven tails were gone, the fox ears were replaced by regular human ears and the face markings disappeared, viewing the yokai's clear face. Kuroko could not believe the beauty of one of the beings that he detests the most. The transformed kitsune looked at his behind and felt his head, just to make sure that the tails and ears are gone. When he concluded that they are indeed hidden from view, the kitsune looked at the still bewildered human.

"W-wha—"

"What are you kids doing in the middle of the day!?"

Kuroko began to panic. He did not expect someone, more importantly a teacher, to go to the roof top and tell them off. The teacher approached the two even more resulting in Kuroko to give scared looks at the yokai beside him. Once the teacher was at a close distance with the two, she observed both boys from head to toe.

"I believe I haven't seen the two of you around campus"

She speculated. Kuroko sighed and he guessed that the teacher might not have notice him all this time because of his lack of presence.

"You, what are you wearing?"

She squeaked in a high tone. The kitsune gave a questioning look at the woman in front of him and looked at his attire. He was still wearing the hakama that he's used to wear whenever he goes out and he cannot see any problem with it. When the yokai was about to open his mouth to tell the teacher just that, Kuroko grabbed the red head's arm and cleared his throat

"Umm, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya of 2-C and this is my cousin who wants to transfer here. He doesn't have the transfer requirements yet but he wants to start today"

Kuroko said in a hurried yet calm tone of voice. It is not evident that he's just lying or nervous

"And obviously, he doesn't have the right uniform yet. Well kid, if you're new here then we better get a move on to the Principal's office, you Kuroko was it? You need to go to class now—"

"I'll help show him around campus Ma'am if that's okay?"

Kuroko does not want to leave the red head alone on his own or with other beings that he did not know how to communicate to, who knew the teachers might think that he's definitely a weird kid and put him in the special program. The teacher seems reluctant for a moment but she gave in and nodded.

"Do you have a spare uniform Kuroko-kun? You both seem to have the same built although your cousin is a tad bit taller than you."

Kuroko nodded, ignoring the comment about their heights. All of them then proceeded to the Principal's office for the yokai's proper assignment of class.

* * *

><p>"I'm uncomfortable in this outfit…"<p>

Kuroko sighed once again from outside of the changing room. They were successful in talking out the principal to let the red head pass even though he does not have the papers yet since Kuroko himself has good records in the school, so the faculty thinks that if a relative is with the new kid then he'll be okay and would not cause trouble.

"That would have to do for now. Your uniform will arrive tomorrow anyways."

Kuroko then heard the door knob click and open, revealing the yokai to be a very convincing regular student. The uniform was a right fit although it was short on the ends because of the slight height difference between the two.

"It's a nice fit though."

Kuroko commented as he inspected the outfit that the yokai now wears.

"You think?"

The red head asked and Kuroko nodded. The human then turned to take something from his bag and then he handed it to the yokai.

"This is called a notebook; it is used to be written upon"

Kuroko pointed to the rectangular compilation of white, flat material. The yokai nodded and the blue head proceeded to the second item in the red head's hand.

"That is a pen; it is used to be able to write on the notebook. You have to take the cap off to be able to use it okay?"

The kitsune once again nodded. Kuroko has a pleased look on his face at how fast the yokai understands the basic materials needed for school. The blue head then grabbed the yokai's other unoccupied hand and let it hold the uncapped pen; Kuroko then flipped open the first page of the notebook, revealing the white sheet of paper inside.

"Try to write your name then."

Kuroko smiled as he let go of the other's hand. The yokai then nodded and proceeded to write his name. The teen saw the elegant way how the red head hold the pen and let it stroke on the piece of paper. Kuroko was so mesmerized by the way how the other's hand moved that he didn't notice the yokai was already finished.

"You're done already? Can I have a look?"

The yokai nodded and handed the human the notebook that he was holding. When Kuroko saw the writing however, he grimaced. What was written on the piece of paper was something that he's not familiar with._  
><em>

"Umm, how do you read this?"

The red head titled his head and grabbed the notebook again before giving a questioning look at the human

"I do not know a script like that,"

Kuroko defended himself. The yokai sighed and read what he wrote out loud.

"Akashi Seijuuro. That's what it is read like"

Kuroko nodded and noted that that must be the first time that he heard the yokai's full name. The blue head then looked at the yokai,

"You need to learn how to write the Japanese way."

Akashi raised his eyebrow at the teen but nevertheless nodded. When Kuroko was about to open his mouth, the bell rings, indicating the start of afternoon classes. The blue head sighed and patted Akashi on the shoulder.

"I'll teach you about the scripts here later. We have to get to class. You are assigned to the same homeroom as me. Let's go."

Akashi nodded and Kuroko started walking. The red head looked past the blue head and noticed the new life that he will enter for the sake of his realm. He just hopes that he gets out alive.

**A/N Akashi's new life has started! I wasn't really planning on using the I-came-from-a-different-world-so-my-script-style-is-different thing but yea—It looks neat for Kuroko to not be able to decipher Akashi's name at first XD. Thank you every one who supported this until now~ R&R **


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay class!"

The students who were busy with themselves straighten up once they heard the teacher enter the classroom and raised her voice. Alongside their teacher came in Kuroko who walks like a robot with how mechanical he walks towards his seat and sat down. He's definitely not prepared for this. Kuroko is letting out sold sweat as he kept on staring at the room door all the while the teacher was disciplining her students up.

"Enough with all of this and sit down!"

She yelled to which the students obliged. Once everyone was seated they all turned their attention to the door when the teacher seems to be talking at someone who does not wish to come in.

Kuroko gulped as he loosens his collar, feeling the suffocating sensation that is surrounding him. He hopes that this goes well and that his companion won't scare the other kids. Kuroko closed his eyes and prayed to the deities above, hoping to get their help as to not let the Kitsune act weirdly.

"Alright class. I know it's the middle of the school year and the middle of the day but we will have someone that will join us starting today."

Kuroko called the deities and gods one by one. He then heard the teacher called out from outside the classroom to let the one outside in, by now, Kuroko was speeding up at the citations of the deities and he stopped at the middle of saying the 30th deity's name. What made him stop was the fascinated noises, mumbles and giggles that emitted in the room.

Kuroko dared open his eyes and looked around the classroom. The girls have dreamy looks on their faces and some are even blushing all the while letting out noises of adoration, the guys are not really impressed, but since the class is made up of three parts girls and 2 parts guys, the classroom is filled with high squeaky noises.

Kuroko then looked straight ahead and he's thankful that the red head is just standing there, not really doing anything. Kuroko was able to breathe regularly just as the teacher said that the new _transfer student _shall do an introduction. Since the blue head was at the very back, he couldn't help the red head; he's afraid that he might say something unnatural.

* * *

><p>Akashi stared at the humans before him. Just like Kuroko told him, the girls that are giving him weird looks are scaring him but he's more scared with the fact that if he was infuriated more, his fox features will show up and so he tried to distract himself by staring at other things; namely, Kuroko. The boy has a nervous look on his face; his lips were pursed into a thin line, he had his hands clenched on top of the table and he's obviously sweating.<p>

Unlike what the tealette thought, Akashi is not going to tell the facts of his being. He's not going to risk being walked in on by a transformed yokai.

"Will you introduce yourself now?"

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the teacher addressed him. He only nodded but he still does not know what to do. He stayed silent for a moment and he can feel all of the students' gazes on him.

* * *

><p>What is he doing? Kuroko brought one of his hands up to his lips and began chewing on his fingernails, it's not a usual habit but when he's nervous he sometimes lost track of himself and just does the unhealthy habit. Kuroko stared worriedly at the yokai, he hopes that he knows useful information about the place or anywhere on the planet to be used.<p>

Kuroko swears he felt his heart stop when the red head straighten up and opened his mouth to speak, but relief took over when the red head let out his piece.

"My name is Akashi Seijuuro, born and raised in Tokyo, though four years ago I was sent to England and I went there for Middle School. I am the cousin of Kuroko Tetsuya."

* * *

><p>Akashi then turned his head to look at a relaxed Kuroko. He saw how the blue head shakily stretched his arms forward and gave him a thumbs up, though the red head does not know the significance of it. He got all of those information with the help of Kuroko's memories and knowledge. The <strong>[contract] <strong>really does wonders.

"Thank you, Akashi-kun. As so not to confuse your fellow classmates, why don't you write your name on the chalkboard?"

Kuroko tensed up with the mention of 'write'. What if Akashi wrote his name in what Kuroko saw? That was no way acceptable. Kuroko gripped the corners of his table as he stared at the red head who was now writing on the chalkboard.

'赤司征十郎_'_

The red head wrote perfectly and accordingly, almost as if he knows how to write kana right from the day he was born. Kuroko felt his jaw drop at the sight. How the hell did the redhead managed to know the equivalent of his name?

He heard the teacher hum in appreciation as Akashi returned the chalk without any more response, Kuroko then heard Kagami in front of him grunt.

"Showoff bastard,"

The blue head sighed, it seems like Akashi already has someone he has to look out for, although his friend is not really that scary at all.

* * *

><p>Akashi is indifferent to the fact that he can now write the Japanese script perfectly, all thanks to the memories engraved in his mind about Kuroko.<p>

"Okay, Akashi-kun you can now choose where to sit."

The teacher then motioned to the whole class. There were seats that are not taken and usually the girls next to those seats look at him eagerly, as if expecting for him to sit there. Akashi looked at Kuroko and saw the unoccupied seat next to him. Akashi turned his head towards their homeroom adviser and pointed at the spot next to his _'cousin'. _The teacher nodded and ushered him to sit down. As he neared his table however, he felt a piercing glare coming from the one in front of Kuroko. If he's not mistaken, he is one of the humans whom he saw first upon arriving in the human realm. Akashi gave his cold stare to the stranger and felt the other's gaze retract. Akashi carried on walking and sat comfortably on his seat.

"I guess I don't have to teach you much."

He heard Kuroko mumble besides him. Akashi nodded and replied,

"As long as basic information is in your memories and knowledge, I can always just get them and use them for myself."

Kuroko frowned as he opened his textbook and pretended to listen to the lecture.

"That's invading my personal space you know?"

Akashi shrugged as he stared at the book on top of the blue head's desk.

"Would you rather be the one to teach me everything from scratch? Although, I do still know of the information and memories you have prior to being bounded with me."

The red head propped his elbow on the table and rested his head there as he stared at the blue head who flips through the pages but is not even reading them.

"Then just gather information on a minimum."

"I can't. I'll have to go through all of your memories in order for me to get the information that I want."

The red head saw how the other glared at him and he smirked. If only his tails were present right now, he knows that they'll be swishing in amusement. The blue head didn't speak after that; Kuroko opted to just idly listen to the teacher than talk with the redhead.

"So, what am I going to do now?"

Kuroko blinked as he turned to look at the still staring Akashi. The blue head thought for a moment.

"Would you be interested in Japanese History?"

Akashi raised his eyebrow. Kuroko then pointed in front and Akashi panned his head that way. There he saw on the board were descriptive and vivid images depicting the history of Japan. The red head scanned through it and noticed that it was the information that he knew about the place long before.

"I know them already. I don't see the point in telling it to me."

Akashi said and Kuroko shrugged as he faced front too.

"Then just pretend to listen. We'll get in trouble if we don't stop talking."

Akashi thought about the consequences and decided to shut up and looked straight ahead.

And so the day continued.

* * *

><p>Akashi was so good at pretend listening that he wasn't even noticed by his new teachers. Maybe keeping a low profile in school is a good thing. The day ended with the loud ringing of the bell. Akashi was surprised with the sudden jolt of life from the students as they excitedly file out of the classroom, his partner however stayed put to his seat.<p>

"Will you be going to practice, Kuroko?"

Akashi raised his eyebrow with the sight of the teen that glared at him earlier now talking to the blue head. He saw how Kuroko shook his head and then turned his way for a brief moment before resuming conversation with the other teen.

"Sorry Kagami-kun, but I still need to guide my cousin with things. Tell the team that I won't be present for a while."

The gruff teen shrugged and then bolted up then left, leaving the redhead alone with Kuroko once again. He heard the blue head sigh from beside him,

"Is something the matter?"

Kuroko looked at him seriously in the eyes.

"The problem lies with your accommodation."

Akashi seems to be in thought for a while but then shrugged.

"Going back to my world is a hassle, so I'll stay with you."

The redhead said it without even considering the other's feelings. Kuroko felt so attacked right now, so invaded with his life. Though thinking of the things that roam around town in the night makes him sigh and give in to the other's whim.

"I guess you can, I live alone anyways."

Kuroko said as he got his bag and head out of the classroom with Akashi following suit.

"Why do you live alone?"

Akashi asked when they were in the middle of the way. Kuroko looked at the red head without bothering to stop walking.

"Well my parents are always on business trips so they rarely go home."

Akashi hummed and they continued on walking in complete silence.

Kuroko thought that it is strange to feel safe in a place as the streets, usually this is the kind of place the assaults happen and he's usually under a chase every now and then. But this time, it seems that his usual nervousness is nowhere to be felt and he wondered if it is because of the redhead walking along besides him.

Even though Kuroko feels safe, the other one begs to differ. He can sense incoming danger and he knows that no matter how low of a yokai it is, it could still harm Kuroko. Akashi patted Kuroko's shoulder to get the attention of the blue head.

"Walk faster,"

Akashi commanded in a whisper. At first Kuroko was clearly confused but then his eyes became wide with realization. Kuroko nodded as both of their strides towards Kuroko's home became longer. This time, Kuroko can feel the danger that they are going to outrun. He spun his head around for a brief moment and there he saw the purple blob on the streets hunting for its prey. Although humans cannot see the creature, they can feel a heavy presence every time they pass through it or get near it.

Kuroko began to heave through his mouth, he's becoming breathless and soon enough he has to stop walking in such a fast pace. As if sensing the other's problem, Akashi grabbed Kuroko's arm and pulled him along, helping him with walking in such a pace.

"Thanks"

Kuroko huffed while facing the red head's back; Akashi only nodded as he checked his peripheral view and saw that the monster is not chasing them in any way. Though he still could not trust his surroundings. Kuroko felt the other tug himself into a nearby alley and he didn't have time to react to it.

"Akashi-kun, my house is not this way—"

"I've managed to make myself a shortcut thanks to your memories; don't worry, we'll be safe soon."

Kuroko didn't even mind that the yokai dug inside his memories again, he's just thankful that they can get home faster. However, a yokai managed to surprise them with it going at them in front.

"Two deliciously looking humans~ how wonderful!"

The yokai drawled out as it bares its numerous sharp teeth, Kuroko paled at the sight but then the yokai was then engulfed in flames. Kuroko looked up to see Akashi's face and there he saw an expression of disdain. His other hand is still holding Kuroko's while the other emits the flames of the dangerous high rank Kitsune.

"Such a disgrace."

The Kitsune's flames from his hands as he pulled the blue head forward again, leaving the yokai who was screaming in agony.

* * *

><p>They've had a few close calls but they made it in one piece. They huffed and panted as they rested for a while by the door. Kuroko fished out the keys from his pockets and opened the door,<p>

"Come on in, Akashi-kun."

The kitsune nodded and entered the house before closing the door. He took a look around as Kuroko went straight to his room. The house wasn't that big but still huge for only 1 person. The decorations were simple and mostly only the necessary appliances and furniture are inside. Akashi took a walk around the living room, as he was caressing the couch's surface, he heard excited shuffling of feet. They didn't sound like they belong to Kuroko's but the footsteps close by the scurrying sound was definitely Kuroko's. Akashi raised his head once the noise was close enough.

His eyes became wide as his pupils dilated. He felt his skin crawl and the hairs at the nape of his neck. There, a few feet away from him was a small dog, more like a puppy, with its eyes displaying a happy glow as it stared at the visitor. The dog charged at the Kitsune which caused Akashi to be alarmed and so he squeaked and hissed as he hastily climbed on top of a bookshelf to avoid the dog on the floor. The puppy barked at the one higher than him as he attempted a futile act of reaching the kitsune by standing on his hind legs.

Akashi by now is as white as a sheet. His tails and ears involuntarily showed up, showing obvious signs that he's really scared. All of his tails stood up with the hairs puffed out and his ears are perked upward. Akashi kept on hissing and growling at the dog, but the mutt seems to be not getting the message.

Kuroko heard the continuous barks of his dog from the living room and it made him wonder. Usually Nigou would just greet the guests with a friendly nudge, what happened to the dog?

The blue head decided to check it out and what came into sight was something really amusing.

Nigou was standing on his hind legs as his tail swished left and right and he was staring directly at the kitsune who was at the top of the bookshelf in the living room. The kitsune was looking pretty scared as it kept on hissing.

Kuroko cannot contain his laugh anymore and so he burst out, gaining the attention of both the dog and the kitsune.

"H-hey! Don't just laugh there! Help me!"

Kuroko wiped the stray tear that managed to get out past his eyes as he took a good look at the frightened red head and chuckled again. Akashi has his teeth gritted at the fact that the blue head was making fun of him.

"Tetsuya!"

Kuroko felt a sharp pain at the side of his neck. He then looked up at the red head and he saw how his left eye color changes. Kuroko decided to not anger the red head anymore for he might do something weirder. Kuroko grabbed the puppy and settled him in his hands. The dog greeted him with a lick on the face to which the blue head smiled at but heard a grunt of disgust coming from above him.

"Get that thing away from me"

The kitsune menacingly said. Kuroko tilted his head as he stared at the still frightened Kitsune.

"You hate dogs?"

The red head scowled as he glared at the mutt on Kuroko's arms.

"I'm scared of them! Now get that thing somewhere far!"

Instead of doing what was told, Kuroko walked towards the bookshelf and raised Nigou up, further elevating him and making him reach just at the red head's face. Nigou gave a friendly lick across Akashi's face. The redhead screamed as he scrambled to get away, only to fall on his bottom and hurt himself. This alarmed Kuroko as he bent down to help the redhead.

"Get that dog away from me first!"

The kitsune said while still sprawled on the floor. Kuroko raised his eyebrow and then looked at the dog then at Akashi.

"I see no problem with Nigou. He's really friendly, just try and get along with him."

Akashi hissed as he slides himself away from the duo.

"Foxes naturally are afraid of dogs."

The kitsune said between gritted teeth. Kuroko sighed and decided to give up, he walked across the living room and went to his room to place Nigou there for a while.

While the blue head was gone, Akashi took the while to catch his breath and wane his raging heartbeat. He stood up from the floor and rubbed his tails affectionately. Seeing as none of them were harmed he willed them to go away again. Once he was fully transformed, Kuroko came back to the living room, with the trace of the mutt nowhere to be found.

Akashi squinted his eyes and Kuroko sighed.

"I put him in my room. No need to be worried about, I've never thought you'd have that kind of reaction."

Akashi sighed as he sat on the couch,

"You should've warned me."

Kuroko then padded towards the couch before sitting next to the red head.

"Well, I never knew."

There was silence after that. The two did not know what to talk about after the incident but then Kuroko remembers something. The blue head faced Akashi with a serious look on his face.

"What are the other things that you need to tell me?"

Akashi turned his head to stare that the other and after a moment he nodded.

"I'll have to start from the very beginning though. Is that alright?"

Kuroko nodded and the red head began to speak. He hopes that Kuroko would understand his situation and help him.

**A/N I have to cut this right here. It's getting really long now hehe. Next chapter will be Akashi's back story! Stay tuned.**


	8. Chapter 8

Akashi took a deep breath as he summoned his flames in both of his hands. Kuroko stared at it in wonder. Soon the flames formed miniature figures, making it become the medium of storytelling. The raging fire ceased little to form a small ball and Akashi began to talk

"Legends says that yours and our worlds co-existed one time, but then because of our differences in appearance and abilities, it was not soon that there was an uprising that happened. The humans are pretty handicapped because of their plain nature and so the yokais easily won. But then a miracle happened and the god that ruled all descended down and gave the humans a sphere to fight with to the yokais. With that sphere, the humans took back and ruled the world once again, but they abused it. The yokais became the slaves of the humans and no yokai became the same level with any other human. Another uprising took place, this time both were willing to fight for their own right. It lasted for ages and a lot of lives from both sides were lost but then a single human stood out in front and confronted both species. The human used the sphere's power and made another dimension; he then gave half the sphere to the yokais and the other half was broken into pieces and were distributed throughout the land; our species obliged to go to the other dimension and live there, with half the sphere guiding them throughout until time. Soon the humans forgot about their sphere and the yokais entirely, but some are still gifted ones."

Akashi started. The legend was almost unbelievable but Kuroko has already seen a lot that normal people would say 'unbelievable'. Kuroko believes that he was one of the gifted ones.

"For as long as I can remember, our world was ruled by a single hemisphere; _The Stone of Life. _It was the one that the humans gave to us. It was a sphere that contains the most powerful abilities ever known to us. The yokais protect it and worship it; the worship being the source of power for the stone and soon the power it possesses became too abundant that even the protectors were blinded by the sight and so they left it, making the stone vulnerable. For a long time yokais both with good and bad intentions tried to get their holds on to the stone, wanting to rule all of our land but no one succeeded. However my father, by then he was just a kitsune of Inari, wandered towards the sanctuary of the stone and he found it. Unlike the other yokais, my father did not feel the overwhelming strength the stone has and so he has touched it easily, even bringing it into his hands."

The flames on Akashi's palms shafeshifted as he told the story to Kuroko. The blue head watched as the animated flames go along with the story and so he listened more,

"When another yokai saw him doing just that, our men began calling him The Great Kitsune and since then the blessing of the stone seems to be with him and so they made my father the king of our world. Since then, The Great Kitsune reined all of the Other Side. All of the yokais lived in peace and harmony, no one bothered to even go to the human realm to cause mischief for they have a great respect towards my father. In turn the humans, although indirectly, worshipped my father through Inari; thanking the foxes for the great harvest and it gave my father strength. He ruled our land with power and vigor along with the abilities possessed by the stone that he dearly hangs onto; he was the most powerful and the most respected during that time that no one dares revolt. The land stayed that way, until _HE _showed up"

At this, the Kistune's flames turned into a deadly blue; indicating his rage and anger with how hot the flames had become. Kuroko looked into the redhead's eyes and he saw raw wrath in them; he almost scurried back into his room and cower, but he wants to know what they want with him. Kuroko saw how the flames show a very vivid portrayal of a fox faced creature but somehow, the human knows that it was not a mere fox to mess with.

"He was also a Kitsune like us. Although we have the same traits and attitude, there was one big factor that separates us from the likes of him. My father and I, along with the kitsunes on our sides are called _zenko_; we are the ones that help the yokais and humans alike, and our deity, Inari, blesses us with good. However, this monster is one with the _yako_; those foxes who cause nothing but mischief and they are devoid with any blessings from our deity. Yakos are initially ruling the fields of our world and we left them be on their own, but they seem to not be contented with what they had; and they had long waited for centuries to pass, to feel the waning worship of the humans to my father before they did it."

The disgusted tone is now adamant in Akashi's voice. The venom it contained almost made Kuroko reel and give up and tell him to stop and calm down, but they're just getting to the big part. Looking at the flames again, he willed himself to focus.

"Imayoshi Shouchi, along with a thousand more yakos behind him, sabotaged my father. The Great Kitsune was weakening then since the humans are starting to not believe in him. Even though he has the stone, it was sealed and was protected; in return it cannot protect my father. The temple warriors and yokais alike failed to fend off the intruders—"

"Where were you at that time?"

Kuroko cannot help but butt in. somehow he felt sorry for the kitsune beside him and he wants to make sure that he was okay during those hard times. Akashi blinked and turned his head to look at the blue head.

"The family servant, Shintaro, and some other servants of the household, took me away and hid me far from the temple until all calmed down."

Kuroko heaved a sigh of relief. Akashi raised an eyebrow at this but the human brushed him off and told him to continue,

"My father fought them. He tried his best to fend them off but it was no use. One versus a thousand, the outcome was decided. The Great Kitsune does not want any more deaths and so he gave up what they want to them; the throne and the stone."

Kuroko's eyes became wide and Akashi has gritted teeth at the painful memory. The flames on the kitsune's hands were no longer projecting the scenes, but the wrath the redhead wants to unleash. It flickered dangerously on the palm of his hands.

"He stepped down and left the temple with the yakos celebrating in his back. Of course my father does not want it to become like that, but he does not want to risk his men's lives. He went back to one of the temples that Inari gave her foxes. Up until now we live there, along with some of our men who decided to stick with us."

Akashi clenches his palm, making the flames dissipate. The red head ten locked eyes with the human and with a stern look he gave out the last bits of information,

"In order to defeat the Tyrant and his thousand fox company, we must find the other half of the sphere but my company and I found out that in order to discover the hemisphere that was in the human realm, we need a human who retained the gift to **[see]**. To be able to hunt down the pieces of the hemisphere and match the power of that Tyrant, we need the likes of you, Tetsuya. That's why please…"

The redhead's eyes are pleading now; both of his hands on either shoulder of the smaller human. Kuroko can still feel the warmer temperature Akashi's hands emitted. The blue head stared at the yokai in front of him and waited for the other to finish,

"Please help me. Help us,"

Kuroko thought back to the back story and the situation that he's in now. If he'll help the yokais then that means the dimension portal will close and he won't have to deal with yokai attacks every morning on a daily basis. Kuroko reached out his hands and cupped both sides of Akashi's face.

"I'll help you."

Akashi's face visibly lit up and soon, Kuroko was enveloped in a warm and fuzzy hug, with Akashi's tails getting out of their hiding space to wrap themselves around the blue head. Chants of 'thank yous' emitted from the red head and Kuroko cannot help but smile.

Once the both of them let go of each other, Akashi has once again a serious face on,

"When can we start searching?"

Kuroko thought back to his schedule and smiled as he grabbed both the yokai's hands,

"First thing tomorrow. It's a Saturday so I can help you all day."

Akashi's tails swished from side to side and the yokai smiled.

"Thank you."

Kuroko nodded as he got up from the couch,

"For the meantime, I want you to socialize with my dog since you'll be here for a while."

All of the happiness suddenly drained from the kitsune's face and it is now replaced with utter dread. Akashi's gently swishing tails became upright and the fur ends straightened up again. Kuroko chuckled as he went away from the couch,

"I was just kidding. I'll send him to Kagami-kun tomorrow so you won't be bothered."

Akashi lets himself relax at the announcement, but then his head perked up again as he called for Kuroko.

"Where will I sleep?"

Kuroko looked back at the red head while rubbing the nape of his neck,

"Is the couch okay for now? I wasn't expecting a guest so the spare room cannot be occupied right now."

Akashi nodded and understands the statement. For the first time since coming to the human realm, he felt tired and he just wants to curl up into the sofa and rest.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

The red head only shook his head at the offer and formed a small smile towards Kuroko,

"Tomorrow?"

Kuroko raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Yes, tomorrow."

At this, Akashi's flames engulfed him. At first Kuroko was afraid that the flames might burn the whole house, but it turns out that Akashi was only transforming into a nine-tailed furry fox. The red fox settled himself down before curling up and closing his eyes, too tired of the day's events.

Kuroko stared at the fox on the couch and he can't help but smile. He reached for the switches to the lights and switched that in the living room out. He too is tired from the shock that he received from the day and so he couldn't be bothered with dinner. He'll just eat a slightly bigger breakfast then.

"Goodnight, Akashi-kun."

With that, the blue head left for his room to take his much needed rest.

**A/N I am so sorry for the super delay and for neglecting 25 days and just—I am so horrible… But anyways, here's the back story! I hope that I did an okay job with it :/ **

**Merry Christmas to everyone!~ I promise to be a better updater and author next time ;w;**

**I hope you guys liked it!~ R&R **


	9. Chapter 9

"I hope that this isn't too much trouble for you, Kagami-kun,"

Kagami stared at the devil's spawn that is in the hands of his friend. His eye twitched and he badly wants to say 'no'; he'd rather treat his blue headed friend to ten mega sized Maji Burger Vanilla Milkshake, than take care of this horrible being with eyes that deceives.

"Here you go, Kagami-kun,"

Kuroko outstretched his arms to give Kagami his dog and the red head looked at it with disdain. Kagami stared at the demon incarnate sternly. He's so not going to touch that dog; even with those pitiful looking eyes, even with that cute looking tongue that just sticks out of his mouth, even with his fluffy looking tail swishing side to side, Kagami is still not touching that dog.

"Kuroko, you see—"

"I'll get him later in the evening. Nigou, have fun with Kagami-kun okay? Be a good boy,"

Without even having any say at what happened, Kuroko let his dog down the red head's apartment and it immediately ran towards the couch.

"Thank you so much, Kagami-kun,"

Kagami who was still dumbstruck, only stared at Kuroko's retreating back. He sighed and turned his attention to satan's child who was currently nibbling one of the throw pillows. He sent a nervous look at the dog before gulping,

"I'll feed you later, just... J-just don't get closer to me than necessary,"

"What happened to the hellhound?"

Kuroko looked up from where he stood, only to find Akashi on top of a tree, tails raised, ears perked and eyes alert. The human almost laughed at the sight,

"It's okay Akashi-kun, Nigou's already with Kagami-kun and he's not a hellhound,"

At this, Akashi jumped from the tree and walked to stand beside Kuroko. The human gave him a smile but that's when he heard the whispers.

"Is this guy out of it?"

"Did he just talk to himself?"

Kuroko forgot that in Akashi's yokai form, he's the only one who can actually see and hear him.

"Umm, Akashi-kun, it will be inconvenient for me if I accompany you with you in that form,"

Kuroko said in a whisper, barely moving his lips. Akashi raised his eyebrow and looked around,

"I understand. But wouldn't it be weird if I suddenly come out of thin air if I transformed here?"

Kuroko nodded and grabbed one of Akashi's wrists. He guided them into the nearby alley and made sure that no one was looking at them, or him. Kuroko gave the kitsune a thumbs up when he made sure that it's clear. Akashi then proceeded with the transformation ritual. An eerie human skull appeared in his hands which made Kuroko gulp. He's still not questioning the skull and he really doesn't want to but it is making him uncomfortable every time he sees it. The red head put it above his head and then the transformation started.

Even though he looks human and that others can see him, the hakama he is wearing will definitely be out of place. Kuroko voiced it out but the kitsune only frowned,

"I rather not wear any one of your uncomfortable clothes anymore."

Kuroko sighed as he nodded. The both of them then went out of the alley. Sure, Akashi got quite the stares but he just shrugged it off and didn't mind.

"So, what are we going to do first? I mean, I really don't know how to use my power,"

Kuroko admitted. How was he supposed to find the jewels that the kitsune speak of? All this time he's only been seeing yokais of all types and even on those occasions, he really didn't see any 'jewels'. Akashi has a thoughtful look on his face as he thought about of the question,

"Honestly, all I know is that the **[seeker]** can feel the jewel even from afar and that the jewel shards retains their powers by worships,"

That did not help Kuroko at all. The human let out a dejected breath as he tried to find in his memories if he felt something different all those times that he was hunted by yokais, but still nothing.

"How many are we going to find anyway?"

Kuroko asked as he took a look at the yokai. Akashi brought a hand under his chin as he began to count in his mind.

"Well according to the legend, the hemisphere was broken into pieces and are scattered all around the human realm,"

At this, Kuroko paled. What if they have to go to the other side of the world just to get a tiny little piece of probably unwanted jewel,

"Just a head's up; I can't help if it requires for us to get out of the country,"

Akashi tilted his head and made eye contact with Kuroko,

"Why not?"

"Because that requires a hefty amount of money and as a High Schooler, obtaining that money is really impossible,"

Akashi pursed his lips as he tried to understand the terms Kuroko just told him. With his limited knowledge of the human realm, he had no choice but to dig into Kuroko's memories again. Akashi focused and relaxed in hopes of finding the right information faster.

"You're invading my privacy again,"

Kuroko pointed out bluntly as he noticed Akashi's eyes focuses but not on him. Akashi's features were relaxed but his face soon graced a frown. With further digging, he finally understood what the human meant,

"It's not like I have a choice—"

"You could just ask me,"

"But what are we going to do if some parts of the jewel are, 'out of the country' as you say?"

Kuroko thought about that for a bit. He already knows his answer but decided to play on Akashi a little,

"I'll have to cancel the contract and not help you anymore,"

Akashi pursed his lips and crossed his arms,

"I could get us anywhere with my _Kaze kitsune-bi. _Flying in the air is not impossible for us kitsunes,"

"That's not the point, Akashi-kun,"

Kuroko sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. They haven't done any progress yet but they're already having problems. What if none of the shards were at Japan? What are they going to do now?

"Let's just focus on what we can right now,"

Akashi suddenly said. Kuroko blinked and contemplated on what he said. What can they do right now? It's not as if they could just search the entire Tokyo aimlessly in hopes of Kuroko finding the shards that were needed.

"You said that the jewels get their power from worships right?"

Akashi nodded at the obvious question. Kuroko seems to have thought about what to do next and when he was sure they ought to give his idea a try, he fully faced the kitsune with a determined look on his face,

"Our first stop would be in Shibuya,"

Upon their arrival in the Harajuku station, Akashi was overwhelmed with the decent amount of pastel colors all about; in establishments, on people, on the ridiculous clothes that they wear. He even visibly shuddered, what if he was in those awfully uncomfortably looking pastel colored... overalls?

"Why do you look so tense, Akashi-kun?"

"Those clothes make me feel uncomfortable. Don't tell me that we're going over there,"

Akashi pointed at where the other people go to. It was crowded and is a really colorful place but Akashi really did not want to go into that part.

"Don't worry Akashi-kun, we're going in the opposite direction. Come on, follow me,"

Kuroko went on ahead as he walked away from all the pastels and Akashi cannot be glad enough. As they walk farther, Akashi can hear the noise lessening, the air more breathable and the surroundings more peaceful. To be exact, they seem to be entering some kind of forest.

As Kuroko took the lead and walked a few meter s ahead, Akashi took his time and observed the forest.

'_This seems to be a tranquil forest. I can't feel a single evil soul nor a yokai's soul. This must be protected by a deity, but I can't tell which one,'_

As Akashi was talking to himself in his mind, Kuroko stopped in his tracks. He seems frozen on the spot. Akashi took notice of this and hurried to Kuroko's side. When he brought a hand to touch the human's shoulder, he caught a glimpse of the blue head's eyes. They were wide and seem to be in panic,

"Is something wrong?"

Akashi asked but Kuroko slowly shook his head,

"I don't know what to describe to what I'm feeling right now but, I think we can find something here."

Akashi then suddenly grabbed Kuroko's arm and ran forward. The teen was filled with confusion at first but when the yokai turned to look at him with hope in his eyes, Kuroko can only wish that what the buzzing feeling he's having is really a sign of hope for the both of them,

They ran with silent footsteps and only did they stop to a halt just right in front of a _torii _gate. Akashi took a look beyond the gate and he concluded that they are currently at the gate of a shrine. Kuroko took a moment to regain his breath. As the teen stood straight and exhaled, he then looked at Akashi with a small smile on his face,

"Welcome to Meiji Shrine, Akashi-kun,"

'_Meiji Shrine,'_

Giving his own smile back to Kuroko, Akashi walked forward and into the huge _torii _gate, as soon as he stepped foot inside the vicinity of the shrine, his body jolts as he feels the divine power enveloping the place surge through him. Because of the shared **[contract]**, Kuroko can somehow sense the great amount of power the yokai is getting, even though he's still outside the gate. Kuroko felt the fox emblem heat up and he'd be lying if he said it didn't feel good at all. Kuroko felt just as refreshed and energized as Akashi.

Akashi looked back and beckoned for Kuroko to quickly follow him and so he did. Kuroko entered the gate and the sense of divinity washed over him and suddenly, the way how the shrine looked from the outside is so different from the way how majestic looking it is from the inside.

The pair looked around and there aren't that many visitors this time so they guessed they could somewhat freely hunt for that jewel shard. Nodding to each other, the both of them went on and started their search; starting inside the Shinko Treasure House.

If it is treasure that they need to find then the treasure house is a good start. Upon arriving at the place, the two cannot hide their fascination; the place may have a simple design but it is overflowing with elegance and history. But before they get lost in the beauty of the treasure house, Akashi asked Kuroko the most important question,

"Do you feel anything?"

Kuroko turned to face Akashi but he really didn't know what to answer to him,

"The feeling seems to becoming all over the place, I can't feel if it's closer or farther away,"

Kuroko hung his head low in shame,

"I'm sorry,"

Akashi approached him and patted his head,

"It's okay; at least we know there is something in his shrine,"

"But this place covers 175 acres of land! I can't pinpoint the exact location and if we really looked in every direction, we will take weeks just to finish this place!"

Kuroko said in remorse. Akashi sighed and went on ahead to climb up the stairs,

"Well we'll certainly take a lot of time if we don't get moving. Let's just hope that we can find the jewel today, if not, we can always come back,"

'_Or maybe let the other side obtain it,'_

Was Akashi's unspoken half.

Kuroko exhaled and nodded, he then joined Akashi to search inside the treasure house. Once the pair was inside they started searching discreetly, hoping to not disturb the other tourists inside. They searched twice or more on the same spot, but a shiny jewel was nowhere to be seen.

They left the treasure house with a defeated look. They need to pick out a good location out of the many others there is to likely find the jewel, looking through each building will really take them days.

"What about the _Gehaiden, _Tetsuya?"

Akashi suggests but when he looked at his partner, Kuroko's eyes were nowhere near staring at the direction Akashi pointed to. Kuroko's eyes were staring straight down south of the place. The kitsune followed the human's eyes and there he saw Kuroko being fixated at the Inner Garden.

"Are you feeling it strongly?"

Akashi questioned. Kuroko slowly nodded as he began walking towards the inner garden with Akashi following suit.

"I can finally feel it strongly over there. I just know it, but..."

'_But...?'_

"There seems to be something wrong in there... something... not divine..."

As Kuroko said that, Akashi became alert and on guard. He suddenly yanked Kuroko towards him as they walk towards the garden. The closer they got, the more the divine power Akashi feels is becoming polluted. It seems as if a bad seed is inside that garden.

Kuroko didn't question how the red head suddenly became proactive and grabbed him. He's feeling it too. The awful wretched atmosphere the garden contains. It is to the point of being nauseous, but Kuroko's not going to give up. He can feel a strong power there that probably belongs to the jewel.

They entered the garden and looked about; the irises that are supposed to be in bloom all looked withered, lush green bushes are now shedding leaves and as they go further, the silhouette of a familiar being come in sight, and more the more terrifying it is that the being is holding a tiny sparkling shard in its hand.

"The _King _will surely be pleased—"

The yokai barely evaded a hot red fireball that was thrown his way. The yokai made a very angry face as he turned to look who did that to him and he almost laughed when he did,

"Well well, the son of The Great One. It's a pleasure to find you here,"

"Give me the shard and your life will be spared,"

Akashi sternly said. He was now back into his yokai form and is emitting a very dangerous aura, Kuroko noticed. He just stood by the sidelines and tried not to make the other yokai took notice of him. He then heard the black, devil like yokai laugh haughtily,

"What can you do? You're weak now aren't you? Weaker than your father! You see, that flame earlier did not feel hot in the slightest!"

The black yokai taunted and Akashi clenched his fists. But instead of lashing out and killing the enemy, Akashi took a deep breath and calmed himself down. This action confused the black yokai, but he didn't attack.

The red head then slowly opened his eyes and turned to look at Kuroko,

"Would you please lend me your power, Tetsuya?"

**A/N**

**Just searching one friggin Shrine made my head hurt .-. deym... Welp, thank you for reading guys! Reviews are always appreciated**


	10. Chapter 10

Kuroko stared wide eyed at the yokai. Akashi's gaze was unwavering but it is hinted in his eyes that he needs to have Kuroko's answer now. Kuroko gulped and slowly nodded his head,

"What do I need to do?"

Akashi gave him a small smile before dropping it just as quickly as he turned to look at the black demon; Akashi took careful steps backwards until he's side by side to Kuroko. The yokai still has not moved from its position but he is looking cautious, no doubt planning on how to defeat the two of them in the garden.

"Listen. Only humans have the ability to touch pieces of their hemisphere since if we yokai's touch it, it will burn our skins—"

"How come it can touch it though? He's firmly holding it in his hand,"

Kuroko pointed out in hushed whispers. Akashi knows, but he's sure it'll only make Kuroko's heart break if he'll know. Nevertheless, Akashi sighed a breath,

"Tetsuya, right now that demon had us trapped in his barrier, that's why it looks so dead inside here. Only those who have the ability can enter and those who can't can only sense a feeling of unease. This is just like the dimension that I trapped you in the second time we met but with further sharpening of your abilities, you can see the situation from your realm. Go on and do it,"

Kuroko gave Akashi a weird look, but Kuroko wants to know the situation outside, so he closed his eyes and focused but not before hearing the flames of Akashi's fire fend off something,

"I don't like it when you two chit chat!"

The demon yokai screeched but Kuroko cannot quite hear it and instead he's seeing what is outside of the barrier and it was not a pretty sight.

* * *

><p>He was in the middle of a crowd but he is not seen as only his conscious is in the human realm. The crowd was in panicked whispers,<p>

"Who could do this?"

"At a temple no less,"

"Let's go! I don't want to see this anymore!"

Kuroko panicked that the crowd was also in panic. He then looked below him, to where the crowd was also staring. His eyes widen in horror and his face twisted into a terrified expression. He wants to scream but not quite and so his mouth let out a small whimper. He felt his knees buckled as he doubled over; he clutched his stomach and covered his mouth with his hand. He's feeling so sick with what was in front of him.

In front of him splayed a lifeless figure drenched in blood. It was a maiden of the shrine with how she's dressed with the shrine's proper uniform. She was lying on the ground with her back facing the sky. She was covered in small cuts and bruises but the most prominent wound was the huge gaping hole on her back and the place where her beating heart used to be was now empty.

Kuroko shook his head as he stared. His whole self was shaking. He doesn't want to see this. Kuroko took a trembling step back, he's still fighting the urge to puke and so he quickly closed his eyes and focused so that he's back in the barrier.

* * *

><p>Kuroko took a deep breath as his eyes shot back open. The eerie atmosphere and the nauseous feeling came back to him; he's now in the barrier again.<p>

"That took you a while,"

Kuroko snapped his head to meet the yokai's strong gaze. Akashi now has a few cuts here and there, some on his arms and legs, and some on the face. Akashi's hands are wielding the hottest blue flames that he has ever felt, even though Kuroko's a few feet away, he can still feel the raging fire from Akashi's palms.

"Did you see it?"

Akashi asked as his flames once again blocked an incoming dark blow from the enemy. Kuroko nodded and then images flashed in his head; the lifeless body of a shrine keeper and the gaping hole on her back. Kuroko's fists clenched and his jaw tightened, remembering the shrine maiden and then seeing Akashi's bruises; they are all too much. Kuroko seethed with rage as he glared at the yokai giving Akashi blow by blow. He wants to help the kitsune, but what can he do? A mere human.

Akashi then sent his own attack at the demon but it dodged with a smug smirk on its face,

"Tsk. That yokai just so happens to be able to touch the shard because he is now _part _human,"

The yokai went to charge in front of Kuroko but Akashi was quick to block. The kitsune sent the demon flying with a push of his palms and his kitsune-bi. Akashi took a quick glance at Kuroko to check if he was okay. Kuroko nodded in reassurance that he's okay but then a forlorn expression appeared on his face,

"But how can I get it? He's a yokai and he can touch it. I'm only human,"

Akashi can't help but smirk as he sent another wave of flames towards the enemy, he then fully faced Kuroko with a proud look,

"Being human is your greatest weapon."

* * *

><p>Kuroko carefully snuck to hide at an almost dead iris bush he was cautious as to not be seen at the black yokai Akashi was keeping busy. Kuroko's goal is to get close enough to the yokai and the shard, focus and open his <strong>[Eye] <strong>to be able to attract the shard.

"_Even though the yokai can now touch the shard, his ability cannot surpass yours, the shard is supposed to be attracted to human flesh and soul and that demon put an illusion that he's human by eating flesh hence tricking the shard into being held. However, you __**[Seekers] **__have very strong human presence that is enough to attract and magnetize the shard into coming to your arms. I expect the very best of you, Tetsuya."_

And after telling Kuroko that in his mind, Akashi charged and kept the demon busy and that's when Kuroko slipped into the bushes where he is now.

Kuroko released a shaky breath as he crawled carefully slow to move over to the next bush. His task was proving to be difficult as the yokai kept on retreating to different parts of the garden each time Akashi tried to trap him in a corner.

Kuroko wants to avenge the maiden and their plan will provide him so. From the bushes Kuroko knelt down, clasped his hands together and prayed for the maiden's soul and he promised while praying to give her the justice she deserves. Once Kuroko was done praying, he suddenly felt a surge of a pleasant energy, Kuroko took it as the maiden's blessing to him. The human breathe out a long breath as he brought himself to focus and do what he is set forth to do.

The instructions to Kuroko were simple; wait for Akashi to bring down and pin the yokai, lunge forward and heighten his **[Eye****]**'s power, magnetize the shard to come to his hand and let Akashi finish him off. It seems easy enough but he thought of something that'll make it easier.

Kuroko tried contacting Akashi using the contract forged to voice out his opinion to hopefully lessen the load of his task.

"_Why don't you just finish him off first?"_

"_There's a huge chance the shard will burn alongside the yokai. It might be powerful but it sure is not invulnerable,"_

Kuroko sighed. There's no easing up his task now. The bluenet sucked in a huge breath as he observed the fight from a safe distance. It seems that the yokai dismissed him as a petty human and instead focused on just attacking the kitsune.

Akashi then changed his elemental attack to catch the yokai off guard. The kitsune used his _mizu kitsune-bi _and added a little modification. As the sphere of water hit the black yokai, it screamed and it staggered back.

'_A little poisonous acid worked,'_

Akashi then wasted no time and used his most realistic illusion to hopefully trick the yokai that he is, in fact, binded. The yokai howled and Kuroko came running towards their direction, his eyes held an insane amount of focus. It's obvious that his power sharpened. It's really relieving to know that Kuroko knows how to do things fast.

Once Kuroko was in front of the writhing he held out his palm facing the sky. Akashi watched as the shard glowed and it moved on its own; from the yokai's burnt hand to Kuroko's open palm. The kitsune nodded once the shard was in the safety of Kuroko's palms, he then faced the black yokai instilling fear into its last moments,

"You should know better than fight the son of the future ruler, filthy scum."

With a wave of his hand the yokai was very easily incinerated. With the last of its cries the barrier also disappeared. The irises began to bloom once again, the nauseous feeling left, the sky cleared but that does not mean things were okay.

* * *

><p>The pair was standing at a far distance from the crowd as medics and the police hurriedly scanned and cleared the area. Kuroko looked at the scene with sad eyes,<p>

"They won't be able to close the case but at least justice has been served."

The human looked at the yokai who was back on his disguise.

"I don't want this to happen again..."

Kuroko's voice breaks. Akashi turned to look at the human and he's on the verge of crying. The kitsune then gave Kuroko a comforting hug, to which the bluenet accepted willingly and he cried as he clutch the front of Akashi's robe. The yokai comfortingly rubbed Kuroko's back and the both of them stayed there. Akashi leaned down to whisper in Kuroko's ear,

"I promise I won't let this happen again to anyone, not even the bystanders. I'll protect them just like how I protect you. This will be the first and last time."

Akashi whispered reassuringly as he rubbed the human's back. The yokai dared turn his head to look at the scene; people were shooed away as the forensics did their job. Kuroko was probably scarred for life and Akashi frowned at that. He came to the human realm to create peace and yet his partner witnessed something horrid one of his kind did. Akashi gritted his teeth, as the ruler's son, he must regain peace for both of their lands.

Kuroko has stopped crying but he's still holding onto Akashi, he does not want to see what was happening in the surroundings and so he stayed there until he felt himself being lifted from the ground. Kuroko opened his eyes and looked down, only to find that the both of them are now floating in mid-air,

"W-wha—"

"I concealed us; no one will see you this way. I'm taking us home; we can continue the discussion there,"

Akashi has a firm hold around Kuroko but then the human was abruptly released. Kuroko screamed as he fell. The bluenet closed his eyes and turned so that he was on his back when he lands on the hard ground. He can't believe for after what he did to retrieve the shard, Akashi will just drop him off. Kuroko landed; but not on the cold rough surface of the Earth, but something warm, soft and fluffy.

Kuroko dared open his eyes and he was facing the sky. The human looked confused for a moment before sitting upright and looking at his savior.

"Did you really think I'd drop you?"

It's Akashi's voice, but it came out of the mouth of a huge red fox. Kuroko stared in wonder,

"Akashi-kun?"

"Who else?"

The fox gave out a small chuckle as it flew to the air.

"Keep yourself comfortable back there and I'll bring us safely home,"

Just then, Kuroko felt safe and worn out from the day's activities. Kuroko shifted into a more comfortable position; almost like he's lying down to sleep and not soon, the taxing day came crushing down Kuroko's system and he was fast asleep.

_**A/N **_**I hope you enjoy :D R&R please : /sorryforthedelayi'mhorribleiknow/**


End file.
